Mi Tesoro
by catholicorprotestant
Summary: Lovino Vargas is the prince and first in line for Caesar of the Roman Empire when Germania attacks. He is captured and sold as a sex slave in order to soil his royalty and disgrace the family and Rome. When he is bought by the King of Hispania for his son, he finds a light at the end of the dark tunnel. Spamano. Warning: Rape, sex slavery, pedophilia, abuse, kidnapping
1. Prologue

_*****Disclaimer: This is not going to be 100% historically accurate, but I will try to keep it somewhat accurate.*****_

_**Warning graphic rape at the end of the chapter of chibiRomano**_

* * *

><p>Lovino and Feliciano were playing in their room in the palace. Servants stood at each of the entrances guarding the beloved young princes. Roma walked in and smiled at his two sons, the heirs to the Empire. The two boys were the pride and joy of his life. He went over and picked them up. The children giggled as he threw them gently so that they sat on his shoulders.<p>

"How are my favorite boys?" The man asked with a laugh and smile.

"Good!" They said in unison.

"Hungry." Feliciano said.

"Me too!" Lovino agreed.

"Wonderful. Let's feast!" He carried the boys into the dining hall where servants lead the boys to their seats. Roma said down at the head of the table. Massive amounts of food were brought to him. Feliciano clapped his small hands. He was starving. The family had just begun to eat when men ran into the room.

"Caesar! Caesar!" The men were out of breath.

"What is it?" He stood wild eyed.

"Germania…attacking." They gasped. Roma's eyes grew wide. He looked at the two boys. He needed to keep them safe. They were the future of Rome and more importantly, they were his beloved children.

"Hide the boys!" He commanded of the servants as he ran out of the room. Lovino and Feliciano glanced at each other confused as to what was going on. At only seven and eight, they had little experience with attacks. They knew that their father was scared and that scared them.

"Come with me." Lovino's nurse maid instructed as she took him out of the room. Feliciano was guided in an opposite direction. Lovino was instructed to stay in the dark room. He didn't like it. It smelled bad and was too dark. He hated the dark. He knocked on the door hoping the nurse maid would sit with him. There was no answer. He used his best prince voice to demand that his maid enter the room. There was no answer. The small boy shivered. It was freezing in this room. He had never been in this part of the palace before. He began to cry as he started hearing noises. They were getting closer. Suddenly the door was ripped open and soldiers rushed in and grabbed him.

"W-What are you doing?" He cried as one threw him over a shoulder and another tied his hands tightly behind his back as well as his feet, the two were then tied together and a gag was pulled on him. He cried out at the pain of his capture. Suddenly his vision went black as his eyes were blindfolded.

"Thank you. You did well." The soldier holding him said to someone just outside the door. There was the sound of gold being exchanged. Lovino couldn't believe when he heard the voice of the one outside the door. It was his nurse maid. He loved her. She was like a mother to him. Lovino struggled against the guards as they walked, but to no avail.

"LOVINO! GIVE HIM BACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He heard his father's voice. He tried to call out for him, but the gag was very much in place. "NO! NOT MY BABY! NO, PLEASE!" That was the last thing the young boy heard before being thrown into what he assumed was a cart and taken away.

After what seemed like forever, Lovino was awakened by a bright light shining on his face. He was thrown onto the road which caused his face to be scratched and his tunic to be torn slightly. He felt a blow to his side. "Get up!" He was commanded. The boy still couldn't move and his eyes were still blindfolded. He was painful yanked up by the hair causing him to scream against the gag, tears pouring out of his eyes. The boy was terrified. Where was he? Who were these men? Why did they take him? What did they want? His blindfold was snatched off.

"Well, well, well…" An ugly dark haired man smirked. "So we have the real prince of Rome. The first in line." He chuckled. "What to do with you? What is the most demeaning thing we can put you through?" The man snapped his fingers. "You, my boy, will be a sex slave." He ran a hand down Lovino's face. "You are beautiful. Green eyes, golden skin, yes, you are beautiful indeed. I'll make a fortune off your innocence. How much?" The man asked the soldiers.

"He is a prince. He's not cheap."

"I am helping Germania take down Rome. I think I deserve a discount." The boy still didn't understand what the men were talking about. He had lived a rather sheltered life in Rome. The men exchanged gold and the ugly man yanked Lovino up, cutting his silk tunic off and placing a very scratchy one on him instead that felt much like a burlap to the small boy. He cut the rope securing the boy's legs. Lovino took the opportunity to fight back and kicked the man's shin. A firm backhand landed on the small boy's cheek as he fell to the ground. He was picked up by his face.

"Listen to me be you little brat, I own you now. I call the shots and I will make sure this is not easy for you if you do not behave." Lovino glared at the man as tears streamed down his face. What was going on? Who was he? The man tied another rope to his legs, only left room so he could walk. The man tied a rope around Lovino's waist and tied the lead rope to his carriage before climbing in. Lovino was yanked forward suddenly and almost fell over. He was forced to walk barefoot in the blazing sun.

By the time they reached their destination the boy was exhausted, sunburnt, dehydrated and hungry on top of being scared and wanting his father and brother. He wanted to be back in the palace. His feet ached from the blisters forming on the soles. He was not used to walking far at all and with no shoes, his feet to become red and bloody around the blisters. The man untied the boy and led him inside.

"Let's get you cleaned up for your first client, hm?" Lovino didn't know what that meant. He just wanted food and water and to sleep.

"Water." The boy demanded. A sharp blow landed across the boy's face knocking him down once again. He as pulled up by the collar of his shirt.

"You are no longer a prince. You are the lowest of low. You are prostitute. Filthy and disgusting. The scum of the earth. You do not demand anything! You do not ask of anything! You will be given what you require and nothing more and that will be done on my time. Do you understand?" Lovino didn't understand, but he nodded. He was thrown against a wall and then yanked violently by the rope still around his waist to follow the man. He was scrubbed causing his burned and abused skin to be rubbed raw.

He was then dragged into a room with an enormous bed. It seemed so luxurious. So this was his nap time then. The boy smiled and tried to climb up, only to freeze at the sound of an opening door. "Come here, my prince." The man beckoned. Lovino did as he was used to doing and going to his subject. Roma taught him to always be pleasant with everyone, even the peasants. Everyone had a place in the Empire that should be respected. The man ran a hand through the boy's hair.

Lovino was shocked when the man picked him up and walked him to the bed. _Well about damn time_! He thought. _Finally someone was helping in him into bed_. He waited for his itchy clothes to be removed by this new servant and replaced by a clean night gown. The man took off Lovino's clothes…slowly. Lovino rolled his eyes. This idiot didn't even know how to undress a prince! Suddenly something changed. The man laid the boy on his back and stood to pull off his own clothing. What was he doing? Lovino sat up only to be pushed back down.

"Stay." He was commanded. Lovino was outraged. He was the prince of the Roman Empire! This was not a way for a servant to speak to his master! Lovino was about to say something when the man lay down on top of him and kissed his mouth. Lovino tensed. This wasn't normal. He squirmed and tried to push the man off. A swift hand came down across his face. "Stop it." The man growled. "I love virgin meat, but I could do without the squirming." Lovino swatted at the man.

"Unhand me!" He screamed. The man glared and pulled out rope. He tied Lovino's hands together and secured them to the bed before lying back down and kissing and sucking the boy's supple skin. Lovino squirmed. He didn't like this. He wanted him to stop. Why wouldn't he stop? The man spread the boy's legs and gently stroked the boy. He shivered from the new sensation. His breathing quickened.

"Do you like that?" The man grinned. Lovino let out a shuddering whimper as his legs were pushed further apart. The man settled between them. It pained the small boys to have his legs pushed down at such an angle. Lovino begged them man to let him go, to take him back to his father. The man ignored him. Lovino squirmed as the man slipped a finger in him.

"What are you doing?" The boy cried. He didn't understand what was happening. He didn't like it. It felt weird. The man shushed the boy who was now begging louder to be let go. "Stop!" Lovino screamed as the man began to scissor the boy, tears streaming down his face.

"You want me to stop?" The man smirked. "Okay." Suddenly Lovino felt as though his body was on fire as the man slammed fully into the eight year old. He let out a scream and attempted to kick the man. The man rocked and pain only grew traveling up and down. He felt like there was something big in him, splitting him apart.

"Stop!" Lovino begged as he cried and screamed.

"You know you like it." The man grabbed his face as his rocking became faster and harder. The sobbing boy thrashed his face. The man stuck his tongue in the boy's mouth. The boy took the chance to bite him in an attempt to make him stop. The man glared at the boy, the rocking stopped though the fullness was still there. "You little piece of shit!" The man slapped the boy. "I was being nice, but I'll make you suffer now!" Suddenly the man was slamming in to the boy over and over with so much force the boy's head hit the wall each time. Lovino screamed, begging for him to stop. Tears poured down the sobbing child's face. He felt an odd sensation just before the man pulled out. It felt that something had climbed through his spine.

The boy was left naked and tied up, sobbing as the man left. Another came in and the routine continued. By the end of the night there had been ten men. The boy couldn't sit and was barely walk. This was going to be his life he was informed, well until he reached puberty (whatever that was). Then it would be forced manual labor with lots of whipping. He hoped his little brother was safe in the palace and that his maid hadn't sold him away as well.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please leave me reviews! I would like to constantly improve in order to give a better experience to my readers. Thank you so much for reading.<em>**


	2. Three Years Later

Lovino had spent the last three years of his life as a child prostitute. He serviced twenty men a day minimum. The rape and beatings were taking a toll on the child. The sweet demeanor of his childhood had been replaced with a timid, almost silent shell of his former self. He was so angry inside and contained so much agony, but he couldn't release it. He kept it all in hoping that one day he could release the pain inside. His once bright hazel eyes were now a constant dull olive filled with the ghosts of his tormented past. His light brown hair was now greasy and dirty. His skin was covered in dirt, though underneath his skin had paled with an unhealthy grey tinge. The once magnificent clothes that he was dressed in were replaced with burlap.

Bread was thrown into the cell and a cup of water was pushed in. Lovino ran to grab it. They were only fed once a day and that was if he was lucky. The bread was stale and moldy while the water stunk and tasted terrible, but he had learned to not even notice. He coughed as he ate. He was always so sick from the cold, damp, dark cell. He was forced to lay on the cold stone floor at night. He was given nothing to cover his body or rest his head. His body constantly ached.

He often dreamt of Rome, of royalty, of the carefree days where he played with his little brother all day and never had worry about filling his stomach or quenching his thirst. Those times seemed to be so far away. The now eleven year old wondered he had ever really been the prince of the great Empire. He wondered if perhaps he had just made it all up. Did he even have a little brother? He hoped so much that he would live in a palace once more. He wanted to see the sun again. His boss wouldn't allow them to go outside or near windows in fear that they might escape.

"Romano!" He jumped as his boss yanked the cell door open. "Get your ass in there! Make me money!" Lovino nodded and walked out of the cell without having finished his food. His stomach gnawed at him. He walked into the room keeping his eyes on the floor as the man who he was to service walked over to him and led him to the bed. The man demanded oral sex before he had sex with the boy. Lovino stared at the wall, silent. He had long ago stopped fighting it and just let it happen. It went faster that way and he was less likely to be slapped. He had to focus on not crying. The men didn't like to see him cry while they ravished him. He was nothing. He was a sack of flesh that was only good for this.

The man finished and helped dress the boy who still was unable to dress himself. The boy erupted into a coughing fit angering the man who slapped him for coughing in his presence. He was to be seen and not heard. Nothing other than sounds of pleasure were allowed to leave the boy's lips and since nothing about this was pleasuring, only silence was to escape. The boy whimpered as he was beat. He sat crying into his arms as the man left.

Another man came in and the cycle continued. He hated when they wanted to be rough. He hated when they treated him like he was unable feel. He hated the searing pain when they slammed into him hard and extremely fast. He sighed as the man left.

"ROMANO!" The boy jumped at the sudden outburst and went to the door to be greeted by his scowling boss. "Wrists." The boy held his hands in front of him as a rope was tied tightly around him wrists. Another rope was tied on his waist to keep his hands down before he was jerked roughly behind his boss. He was led to a room where a few other boys were standing. A king walked into the room and the boys were pushed down to bow though since their hands were tied, they ended up on their face. Lovino closed his eyes.

"Get up!" They were pulled up by their hair. The king walked along the line of boys and stopped at Lovino. He motioned for him to spin. He obliged. This was the routine when a new man came in. They wanted to be sure they got the best of the boys. Lovino fell into a coughing fit again before he was kicked from behind by one of the guards. The king stepped back.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lovino heard the king ask.

"I'm sorry Your Highness, but they aren't allowed to make noise."

"It seems your golden boy is sick and cannot help his coughing. I was examining him! I demand you clean this one. I want to buy him." Lovino froze and tensed. He was being bought again. It reminded him that he was nothing more than property. Worthless property…but wait…property was bought with gold. Lovino felt a small smile appear on his face before he was ripped off the ground and dragged to the washing room.

It was so rare to use this room. He had not felt a bath in three years. The water felt nice against his body. The water he was sitting in was black by the end. He shuddered. He was pulled from the freezing water and dried off roughly before being dressed in fine fabric that was soft against the boy's skin. He was again tied up and led to the king's cart. The guards began to tie the boy to the outside. The king stopped them.

"Excuse me, but I want him to be in good condition when I get home! He's going inside." The king walked up to him. "If I untie you, are you going to run?" Lovino was shaking. All he wanted to do was run, but he knew he wouldn't. Lovino shook his head keeping his head down. "Take the ropes off."

"Your highness, slaves lie."

"I don't think he's lying. If he does, I shall kill him." Lovino's eyes widened and he took a sharp breath. The king motioned for the boy to get in the cart and they rode out. Lovino's eyes adjusted to the sun. He kept coughing and sputtering, gasping for air. The king ordered his voyage to stop and he slid off his horse.

"You there, how long have you been coughing?" Lovino shrugged. Years? He had been coughing for so long he couldn't remember not coughing. He jumped as the king felt the boy's head. "I can't have disease in my kingdom."

"Please don't take me back." Lovino whispered with tears in his eyes. "I miss the sun." The king opened his eyes.

"You will have all the sun you need in Hispania. I am warning you now that if you continue that cough for much longer, I will get rid of you." Lovino nodded as he tried to hold back a cough.

The journey was long, but by the time they got to their destination Lovino was healthier. He was amazed by the beauty of his new home. He gasped when he saw the palace. His prayers had been answered! He was going to live in a palace again! Sure, he'd be a slave, but it beat the damp dungeon he was used to. Servants came out to fetch him. He was led inside by a blonde servant named Tino.

"Are you hungry?" He asked the boy. Lovino's eyes widened. He had not been asked that question in years. He nodded. Tino grinned and sat the boy at the table. "Do you want something to drink as well?" The boy nodded. His eyes were bigger still as Tino placed the food in front of him. The boy ate quickly half out of desperation for food and half out of fear that if he was too slow, he'd miss the chance to eat. Tino laughed.

"You can slow down. His Highness does not like his servants to be sick. Sick servants mean slower service and less efficiency in the kingdom. You will need to keep properly nourished. If you are sick, you must get proper rest. Let me know when you are finished eating. I am to take you to where you are to meet your master." Lovino must have given a confused look as he thought the king was his master. "His Majesty, Prince Antonio will be your master. He has been getting rather rebellious and since he is not able to court a wife at this moment, His Highness wants His Majesty to have a sex slave rather than traipse around the kingdom."

Lovino felt tears well in his eyes. Just when he thought he was going to be okay this happens. Of course, who wouldn't have guessed? He had been born a prince and now he was the lowest of slaves. He got his wish to live in a palace, but now he was trapped here to be the sex toy for a horny prince unable to marry.

"His Highness instructed me that you shall have your own room next to His Majesty's room for easy access. You are to be assigned a nurse maid as you are very young. You'll need taking care of." Lovino rolled his eyes. How had been taken care of him the past three years?

The boy finished eating and was shown to the room he'd be staying then led to the prince's room. "This is where you'll go if you are summoned. He may just come into your chamber." Tino guided Lovino back to his room. "Your nurse maid will be Elizaveta. She will be in shortly. She is currently preparing. His Highness will present you to the prince shortly." Lovino nodded. Lovino laid on the bed. His eye fluttered shut and he drifted into dreams of Rome.

Lovino was woken by Tino who took him to the throne room. The king was seated with the queen on his right and his son on the left. Tino elbowed Lovino to bow. He followed suit.

"Antonio, my son, your whore has arrived." He motioned to Lovino to walk closer to the thrones. Lovino was surprised to see the boy didn't seem much older than him. It'd be a nice change from servicing extremely old men. Prince Antonio was a very attractive young man. Lovino cursed himself for the thought. The prince stood up.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. What's your name?" Antonio asked, his cologne tickling Lovino's nose. He wanted him to just go away. Lovino didn't respond. "I asked you a question. I am they Royal Prince of Hispania. You will answer your master when addressed, do you understand?" Lovino nodded.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Tino whispered. Lovino felt sick as he said it.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"So your name?"

"Romano." It had been the name he had been using the past three years. He was Roman after all. He refused to let anyone know his real name. Nobody was allowed to taint it. That was the name his father had given him. He didn't want anyone to dirty it.

"A Roman." Antonio smirked. "Tino, leave us. Take the whore with you." Tino left the room. Lovino followed him. He didn't like the prince one bit. He was so entitled! He had never been like that as a prince…had he? What if he was a brat and that's why he was in the position? The thoughts tore at him. He shook his head. No.

Lovino was instructed to go to his room so that the prince may access him when he saw fit. Lovino sighed and walked around the room. It was better than his room in Rome. He wondered about his father, his empire and his brother. Were they okay? He needed to know. Perhaps the prince would know? Was he allowed to speak to the prince? He jumped as Tino opened the door.

"His Majesty awaits." Lovino's stomach knotted as he followed Tino. This was worse than the brothel. At least in the brothel he was able to get out of the dungeon to service men. This setting, he was in a beautiful palace where nothing could get him past the services he was expected to provide. Lovino slipped in the room and forced himself to bow. He hated bowing to this arrogant asshole. He stood straight and licked his lips as he sighed.

Antonio glided toward him and pushed the boy's hair back to kiss his neck. He unbuttoned the boy's shirt. Antonio kissed the boy. Lovino allowed his lips to part as the prince desired. He refused to do more. Lovino fought the urge to cry.

"Why don't you kiss me?"

"I'm sorry. I only do as I'm instructed. If I have no instructions, I do nothing." The boy's voice was hollow. He leaned forward and kissed the prince. He hated kissing him. He felt gross.

This had been his life for three years. Why was it so hard now? He knew what it was. He was hoping to have a better life here. The king was so nice. The palace was breathtaking. He would be treated right here, but he was still just a piece of meat. He allowed the prince to lead him to his royal chamber and lay him down on the velvet sheets.

Antonio watched the prostitute laying on his bed. The boy was beautiful even if he appeared unhealthy. Many whores were treated badly in brothels. Something was different about this boy. It was odd that he didn't kiss him back the way that other whores did. He didn't even look at him really. Antonio shrugged. He must be trained to be used as a pawn.

Antonio didn't go through the particulars. He was horny and he wanted to use his whore now. He lay on top of the boy. Lovino spread his legs and bent them up to give easier access to the prince. He closes his eyes as once again he was used as nothing more than a whore. Antonio looked down at the boy. "Open your eyes. They are a lovely color. I want to see them." Lovino did as he was told. Lovino winced as the prince slid into him. The trip had been a long one and he had tightened up since leaving the brothel, so it was slightly more painful than he had gotten used to. He stared at the wall, biting his lip as the tears fell. He felt disgusting and dirty, more so than ever before. Here he was in a palace surrounded by beautiful things and he was the only thing in the house that was filthy.

Antonio glanced at his whore's face and was shocked to see tears pour down the boy's cheeks. Antonio pulled out of the boy immediately. "You…you're crying?" Antonio was shocked.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I…" Lovino backed himself into a corner of Antonio's bed. "Please, I'm sorry!" Antonio shook his head

"Romano…what? I…"

"Don't hurt me! I didn't mean it!" Lovino covered his face and head with his arms. Antonio blinked, his heartbreaking and confusion filling his head. He had a feeling this boy was not a prostitute after all. He was not like a usual whore.

"I won't hurt you. Are you…are you okay?" Lovino's eyes shifted to the pillows then back to the prince. He was trembling. "Are you okay?"

"Um…yeah. I'm…it's nothing." Lovino shifted to lie back down. "You can finish. I'm okay. It felt really nice." Antonio shook his head.

"Are you really a prostitute?" The prince's voice as soft and concerned. He reached out causing the boy to wince, but he brushed the hair out of his face.

"Of course I am." Lovino stared at his hands.

"No, really a prostitute. Were you born into a slave family? Is that what happened?" Lovino glanced out the window.

"No, I wasn't born a peasant." Lovino rolled his eyes and let out his breath.

"I knew it. Your hands, your skin…you're upper class, aren't you?" Lovino nodded. "An upper class Roman being a prostitute…that isn't right. It's not right for any upperclassman. So what rank were you?" Antonio smiled at him.

"I shouldn't talk." Lovino muttered tugging at the fabric of the bedding.

"You can talk. I get so terribly bored in this palace. I need someone to talk to." Antonio pulled his clothing back on and stared at the boy. "Roman…so Romano, do you know what happened?" News on Rome. This is what Lovino had wanted for so long.

"What?" Lovino leaned forward, eyes wide.

"The Germanians attacked and kidnapped both of the princes. The Caesar is so distraught he refuses to leave his palace or go around the city. He is using the soldiers to search for the boys, which is hurting the empire. They didn't take the boys to the same place though. Rumor has it the Germanian soldiers acting alone in collaboration with the nurse maids of the two boys. I mean, it's genius! Caesar is old and it'll be easy to take him. Everyone knows that Prince Lovino and Prince Feliciano were the only heirs in Rome. Caesar's wife died in childbirth with the younger prince and he has never remarried. He's much too old and distraught now. The empire is too weak for that right now too. They'll have to turn the city upside down." Lovino stared at the prince.

"That sounds awful." Lovino whispered.

"What, did you like the Vargas family rule?" Antonio smirked.

"Yes, actually…I loved them." Lovino glanced at the door. "Is Rome okay?"

"It's weak right now. Caesar doesn't have the strength to fight with his sons missing. They were most likely killed or sold into slavery." Antonio laughed. "Can you imagine royal blood as a slave? That's so humiliating! You could never take the thrown after that. I couldn't imagine that kind of work. You know the thing is that people hated the family so much that even though Caesar was a good and kind man, some people just can't stand the thought of such a horrible rule staying. They wanted to defame the family."

"What do you think happened? You seem to know a lot."

"Here's what I think. I think the princes are alive. You wouldn't just kill them especially because they were so young. No matter how evil one's heart is you cannot kill an innocent child. I'm thinking that due to their age the worst thing they could have done was put them in sex slavery. Can you imagine a royal being in that role? It's quite horrifying. Anyway, then after they hit puberty they'd send them to do manual labor. They'd be building all the buildings with their bare hands! And the keepers of the grounds would get frustrated with the lack of skill. They would most likely get whipped quite often. It tears the skin off and is so painful. The last Caesar previous the current killed people by whip." He shook his head. "Roman royalty have to be beautiful and flawless. They could never rule after that. Either of those things. Nobody wants a whore or a laborer ruling."

"I think that's fucked up." Lovino glared. "It's fucking stupid that children should have to pay for the sins of their grandparents especially since Father is fixing it!" Antonio's mouth dropped. Lovino widened his eyes and covered his mouth.

"You…you're Lovino Vargas? You're the next in line for Caesar…" Antonio shook his head. "Well…I'll be damned. I took the Prince of Rome." He chuckled. Lovino jumped at him and started punching him.

"FUCK YOU! YOU ARE A TERRIBLE PERSON!" Lovino cried. Antonio calmed him down.

"Shhhh! Are crazy? Do you want to be executed?" The prince looked around.

"But…but…but I'm the prince."

"No, no you're not."

"I am."

"Can you prove it?" Lovino shakily held up his arm. Branded on the inside was the seal. Antonio shook his head. "It doesn't even matter now. Rome will fall and it won't even matter that you're alive." Antonio stood up and crossed his arms.

"Why?" Lovino asked softly.

"I just won't matter. You're just a child, Lovino."

"Don't call me that." The boy shook.

"Why? It's your name."

"It's a beautiful name. I'm not worthy of it anymore nor are you worthy of letting it escape your lips. I am Romano." Antonio let out a laugh.

"In that case you can call me Tony. Here's the deal. You may have been born prince, but you're a sex slave now and you will most likely be a labor slave in a few years. I still own you. I would like to have a sexual relationship with you as that is what we purchased, but I refuse to see the sight I saw today again, so unless you want me to have sex with you…" He glanced at Lovino.

"Not a goddamn chance, you bastard!"

"I figured as much." The prince laughed. "Well I'm not going to force it, but if you change your mind, my dick needs warming. You must have another job. Can you do anything?" Lovino shook his head. "Duh, Tony, he was born a prince!" He chuckled again. It annoyed Lovino how much he laughed.

"Shut the hell up." Lovino glared. Antonio planted a kiss on his lips. Lovino made out to punch him, but Antonio held up his hand.

"Remember that I own you. You belong to me. I could do anything I want with you. You are not a prince anymore. You are whore, a forced whore, but a whore nonetheless. You still have to obey my every command. I will not force you to have sex, but I do demand you speak with me. I am terrible bored and lonely. I'd like to kiss you on occasion as well." Lovino stared at him. "And if you ever cross me in public, you will die. Have a good night." Antonio smiled and curled in bed.

Lovino curled up in his own bed moments later and stared at the window. Feliciano was also missing. He hoped his little brother had it better than him, but he knew better. They didn't just want to kill Rome, they wanted to defile his family. He needed to find a way to escape and find his brother, rescue him. Feliciano couldn't take any of this. He was not a strong child. He hated being owned by the asshole Antonio. At least there'd be no more sex. He planned to talk to Antonio tomorrow about Feliciano. His heavy eyelids closed and this time Lovino's dreams were not pleasant. He had lost his only source of escape.


	3. We All Fall Down

Elizabeta woke Lovino the next morning and helped in get into nice clothes for the day. She informed him that he would only be wearing the finest clothes as he needed to look appealing at all times to the young prince. She dressed him in a fine white silk tunic that hung sensually just below the crease in his legs with white leggings. She helped him slip into sandals before standing and fixing his hair. "You are not used to dressing yourself?" She asked when she was nearly done.

"Never." He muttered. Her face scrunched.

"You've never dressed yourself? That is only a trait of royalty." She gasped and took a few steps back. Lovino blinked at the sudden reaction. He knew he couldn't let the truth be revealed. If what Antonio had told him was true, he would most likely be thrown to the wolves.

"No, it's not that. My old master did not allow me to wear clothing and I went to him so young that I never learned." Elizabeta shook her head and knelt in front him taking his face in her hands.

"I do not understand this world's obsession with stealing beautiful little boys and tainting them in this way. You are lucky to have been bought by His Highness. He treats all his slaves and servants very well and His Majesty is a very kind boy, unlike his elder brother." She licked her thumb and cleaned a speck of dirt off his face before kissing his cheek. "How old are you, darling?"

"Eleven."

"I have a daughter about your age if you'd ever like to play. Of course you can't go far in case His Majesty requests you, but it would be nice for you to be able to be a child."

"Elizabeta, please excuse us." Antonio was at the door, a smile on his face.

"Yes, Your Majesty." She scurried out of the room. Lovino felt a sickness in the pit of his stomach as Antonio came in and closed the door softly. He hated the way the older boy looked at him. Lovino cursed himself for ever trusting him. Antonio brought Lovino's face to his as he brushed his lips softly against the boy's.

"Fucking stop!" Lovino snapped turning his face.

"It was innocent." The prince pouted.

"I don't want you to touch me." Lovino stared at him intensely despite the tears building in his eyes. Antonio crossed his arms.

"Very well. You're lucky I like you and take pity in the situation. You're also lucky that I'm a good man." He went to brush Lovino's hair back.

"You're hardly older than myself!" Lovino growled slapping Antonio's hand away from him. Antonio smirked.

"I like how feisty you are. I'm sixteen. I am a man. How old are you?"

"Eleven."

"See? You're merely a child." Antonio knelt in front of the boy and rested his head in the boy's lap as he looked up at him. "Lovino, we have to keep up appearances if we are to keep you safe."

"I said don't call me that!"

"Romano then." Antonio smiled. Lovino let out a shuddering breath and looked toward the window.

"What do you mean keep me safe?"

"If my father or any of the servants realize that I am not using you for your intended purpose, you'll be sold. It's a waste of money and supplies to keep a slave that isn't being used. I thought about it and you're right. You don't deserve to pay for someone else's sins." Antonio held the boy's face in his hands. Lovino was too stunned to slap him away. "You are truly a beauty."

Antonio studied the boy's face. His lips were cracked and dry. His face was scratched and bruised and one of his eyes showed the remnants of a black eye, but even in the beaten state Antonio found him breathtaking. His hazel eyes sparkled in the sunlight. The boy's small frame fit the clothing perfectly. Of course the boy's body was covered in scars and bruises, but Antonio didn't mind. Lovino was his if he so desired anything, though Antonio didn't have the heart to force the boy to do anything and he knew that meant that he would get nothing. There was a fire in this young slave, this former prince that burned fiercer than any flame in the world.

"What do I have to do?" Lovino asked softly afraid to move.

"I won't sleep with you if you do not allow it no matter how badly I may desire you, however, there may be times where a show is necessary. My father has spies to keep an eye on all the servants. If you are not called in to my room, it looks suspicious and if you are called into my room and they decide to peer in, if we are not seeming sensual that could be a danger to you. Also in public, you must act like the sex slave that you are."

"What do I have to do?" Lovino repeated the question softly.

"You must hold either my hand or tunic when we walk together. You must sit in my lap and hold on to me. You have to allow me to kiss you and caress you. And you'll have to kiss me." Lovino blinked and shoved Antonio away from him. The conditions were humiliating. He would be a whore to the world and not just the select clients.

"Fuck no! I refuse to be seen in such a view in public!"

"Lovi, you have to do this or risk being sold."

"Don't call me that!" Lovino's eyes were brimming with tears. He had hoped that his humiliation would be over, but it would just be worse with this prince.

"Romano, I'm sorry. Romano, you have to trust me. I won't hurt you. I won't force you do to do anything you don't want to do, but in public we need to do certain things in order to protect you." Antonio pleaded. Lovino glared to the side. "Please. You're too perfect for this life. You are so beautiful and I know you're a sweet person beneath it all. I can tell that you're tormented and it's so painful to see that in your eyes."

Lovino stared at him. He thought he was perfect? But he was tainted. He had bedded hundreds of men. He was filthy and rotten. He didn't deserve the white clothing that was draped over his body. He shifted. Maybe…maybe the prince wasn't so bad after all. Lovino nodded. "I'll do it." Antonio smiled and kissed the boy's cheek.

"I'm glad. I don't want anyone to hurt you again. You don't deserve it." The elder's green eyes sparkled warmly as he smiled at the younger boy, a mess of curly brown hair fell every which way to perfectly frame the prince's face. Lovino couldn't help but find him to be gorgeous. Antonio took the boy's hand. "Come. We have breakfast waiting." The thought of being around the prince's family reminded him of their conversation the night before and his plan to get information on Feliciano.

"Wait!" Lovino tugged his hand away. Antonio kneeled back down. "Um…do…do you know if my brother is safe?" He slowly met Antonio's eyes. "He's my little brother, Toni. He's not as strong willed as me. If he's in this same situation…" Lovino felt the tears in his eyes. Antonio brushed the tears away and kissed Lovino's hands.

"I don't know anything about what happened to him, but I know that he was captured the same night as you. His fate was most likely the same. I am truly sorry." Lovino let out a shuddering breath as tears fell down his cheeks. He had spent the last three years hoping and believing that his little brother was still in the heart of Rome feasting with their father in the comfort of luxury and fortune. It had all been a lie.

"He can't do this." Lovino whispered. "He gets so scared and cries a lot. Surely...surely they have killed him. They almost killed me because I was not a good boy. I screamed too much and wiggled and cried. I…"

Lovino couldn't finish his words as he broke down for the first time in too long. He couldn't stop. He was mourning for his baby brother. He was anguishing for Rome. He was crying for his father. Most of all he was weeping because his life was nothing. Antonio held the boy as he sobbed. He had grown up in luxury only to have it torn away and replaced with the lowest hell on earth. Antonio continued to hold and rock him even after the tears had stopped. Lovino closed his eyes as he rested his head on the prince's shirt.

"Are you okay?" Lovino nodded. "Romano, listen to me. I promise you that I will use everything in my power to find your brother and protect you." Lovino wiped the tears and snot off his face with his sleeve. Antonio made a face, but winked at him.

"You better, you bastard."

"You're awfully young to have such a foul mouth." Lovino glared at him.

"Fuck you."

"You won't let me." Antonio winked and kissed the boy much to Lovino distaste. He didn't like being treated this way. He hated belonging to people. He wanted to be his own person. Lovino stared at the ground. What could he do? "Let's go to breakfast."

Lovino allowed himself to be guided through the castle by the older boy who was holding his hand. Antonio sat down and pulled Lovino to his lap. Lovino sat awkwardly until Antonio hugged the boy to him. The child hated this prince. He was only a few years older, yet treated him like he was a baby. Lovino rested his head against him knowing that he had to play to part and do as instructed. His life depended on it. He tensed as Antonio ran his hand under the boy's tunic along his back. He wanted to tell Toni to stop, that he hated being touched, but he could only allow it. Toni planted kisses over the boy's neck.

"Do the same." Antonio ordered. Lovino closed his eyes before opening them and following the order. He wasn't allowed to stop until Antonio had finished his breakfast. Lovino hugged himself standing off to the side as Antonio thanked his father for Lovino. Antonio walked past him and snapped his fingers in an order for the boy to follow him.

"Um…Your Majesty?" Lovino whispered.

"I told you to call me Toni." The teen smiled at the boy.

"Oh." Lovino stared at the ground.

"What happened to the foul mouthed sassy boy from yesterday?" Antonio inquired slyly. Lovino glared at him. The prince laughed and nudged the boy. "I'm only playing. You were a ball of fire yesterday though, weren't you?"

"You were an asshole." Lovino muttered.

"But I'm not today?" Lovino glanced to the side.

"No! You are! But…you promised to help me and you promised to find my brother." The boy tugged at his tunic.

"I supposed that I did, huh?" Antonio stood in front of the boy and crossed his arms. "What does my little prince want to do today?"

"I want to go outside." Lovino murmured. He missed the sunshine. Rome was always sunny.

"Then I'll take you for a stroll around the palace courtyards." Lovino took a handful of Antonio's tunic as he was ordered to do as Antonio led to the courtyard.

The sun danced through the leaves of the trees. The warm air hugged the small boy. The grass was green. He could see the beaches from where he stood in the courtyard. The white sand and blue water teased him. He glanced at Antonio who held his hands behind his back. "You are outside, Romano. You are able to do as you please. Run around if you'd like. Take a nap on the grass if your heart desires that. You could just sit under the tree. You are a child still and while you have a job, you still need to have time to be a child." Lovino stared at him. "I wasn't allowed to do such things."

"Can we go to the beach?" Antonio gazed at the beaches looming in the distance. "I've never been before."

"Not now. You must stay here on the palace grounds." Antonio longed for the beach as well, but he knew that today was not the day to be taking his servant off the grounds. He had not proven that he was able to be trusted. Antonio sat down and stared up at the boy in front of him. "Well?" Lovino glanced around.

"I…I've never played alone."

"So you want to play?" Lovino nodded. Antonio got up. "Tell me what to do. I'll play with you." Lovino smiled causing Antonio's heart to skip a beat.

"Okay." Lovino thought for a moment before deciding he wanted Antonio to chase him in a game of tag. The two played until lunch. Lovino was so tired when Antonio announced that it was time to go inside. The boy had almost forgotten that he was a slave who had to abide by the rules of his master. He had almost thought he was back in Rome running with Feliciano. He allowed Antonio to lead him into the dining hall. This time he didn't have to have Antonio pull him close. He was just fell against him, his eyelids threatening to close. The boy rubbed his eyes with his fists and yawned.

"Wearing the boy out already, Toni?" Another boy was at the table. He had the same green eyes and curly mop of hair as Antonio.

"We played all morning. I don't think he's used to playing."

"You're playing with your servant? This is why you cannot be married, little brother! You are immature beyond your years. You still behave as a child, yet you are sixteen! The servants shouldn't be playing anyway. They have work to do."

"Romano's only job is to serve me when I please. If it pleases me that he is happy, then that is his job." Antonio's eyes narrowed. Lovino shifted subconsciously a little closer to Antonio and away from the man. He didn't like him.

"Toni, you are so lucky to be the youngest. Our kingdom would come crashing down if you were first in line."

"We can't all be as old and boring as you, Henrique." Antonio handed Lovino a piece of bread. The boy nibbled slowly as the conversation continued.

"I will be taking over after father is unable to rule. I will see to it that you are never able to rule." Antonio laughed.

"Who says I even want to be king?"

Lovino wanted them to stop. He hated the fighting. It stressed him out, but was a slave and he was not to speak. He felt Antonio's hand traveling down his side. Lovino knew what was expected. He was a quick learner after all. It happens when you either learn quickly or be beaten. Lovino finished his bread before wrapping his small arms around the prince's neck and leaving sucking kisses with swirled tongue kisses along the teen's neck and chest.

"You need to eat." Antonio instructed. He shifted the boy so that he was sitting on one of his knees. Lovino ate slowly not looking at anyone. He knew their eyes would be judging him. Antonio laughed with his family and argued with his brother. The two even threw food at each other to Lovino's shocked horror. After being starved the past three years, food was precious and he couldn't fathom why anyone would waste food.

Lovino's mind wandered to his brother. If he had known that this would be their fate, he would have never fought with him. He recalled one time in particular that he regretted. Feliciano had made him mad for some reason he could not remember and Lovino had told him that when he was Caesar, Feliciano would be banished. He hadn't meant it. What he wouldn't give to hug his little brother again, to hear him talk mindlessly about nothing. He wanted to run around and play with him and pretend to be strong soldiers like they used to. He missed running around the palace weaving through the servants and hiding in every area. The two would go into town with their father and would dance together over the music played by the street performers.

Roma used to always involve the boys in his activities. He told them one day they would be Caesar and it would be up to them to make sure that the empire ran smoothly. Roma always took time to talk with them and play with them. He wanted to be lifted over his father's head with those strong arms once again. He wanted to be presented with the gold jewelry and white clothing the boys would wear.

He missed Rome and the way it smelled, the festivities of the city, the familiarity. He missed watching the sculptors construct statues and the grand reveals. He missed running through the buildings and jumping in the fountains. He missed the air of discovery. He was allowed to sit in the halls if he was quiet and sat still while philosophers discussed life and discoveries of science. He ached for home.

He hadn't even realized he was crying or that the room had gotten silent until Antonio rushed him out of the hall. He trembled wide eyed terrified that he was about to get beat. He backed up a few paces and stared up at Antonio with tearful eyes.

"I'm sorry. Don't be mad!" Antonio shook his head and knelt down in front of the eleven year old.

"I'm not mad. Are you okay?" He wiped the boy's cheek.

"I want to go home." The boy's voice was shaky. Antonio blinked, his face sympathetic as he took Lovino's face in his hands.

"I'm afraid you can't."

"I want to go home! Toni, take me home! Please! I'll do whatever you want! I just want to see my dad and my brother again." Tears cascaded down the boy's face as he stared at the older boy pleading. "You're a prince. Just ask your dad to take me home."

"Romano…I…I don't see that happening."

"I'm sure my dad would pay for me. You can sell me to my dad." Antonio's heart was breaking for the boy. He couldn't imagine being torn from his family no matter how much he despised them. This child had been through more anguish than anyone Antonio had ever met, though his life was pretty guarded and limited to being in the castle. Rarely he was able to venture out. He had never seen poverty or anything less than extravagant. He had never been slapped or abused. "Please, Your Majesty, please give me back to my daddy."

"I'll talk to my father." Antonio whispered. He was shocked to have the boy throw his arms around him and thank him over and over. A tear slipped down Antonio face.

_**Thank you to all who are reading! Please send me reviews. I will use them and honestly it drives my writing and will absolutely make my day. =) You're all beautiful. Have a lovely day. **_


	4. Smoke and Flames

Antonio decided to speak to his father that evening. They were walking through the castle on their evening stroll, both silent with only their footsteps breaking the stillness. "Are you enjoying the slave boy?" His father asked suddenly, stopping and looking to his son with a cheerful inquisitive demeanor.

"Yes. Thank you, Father." Antonio ran a hand through his hair. "Father?"

"What is it, my son?" Antonio paused. His mouth was dry. He could feel the blood coursing through his veins. He feared angering his father. The man had quite the temper. "Antonio?" The teen looked to his father and opened his mouth several times before finally summoning the courage to speak.

"I think you obtained an illegal slave." The king's face scrunched in confusion.

"Are you insinuating that I don't know the difference between the real deal and fake?" The king's eyes blazed with fury. He took a threatening step toward his son. This couldn't be true. He could not be tricked. Antonio stepped back shaking his head frantically. The king relaxed and stared at his son waiting for him to speak. Antonio relaxed as well and ran a hand through his hair before speaking.

"No, Father. I am not saying that. I am saying that perhaps this child was kidnapped prior to entering slavery." He chewed the inside of his lip as he tried his best to keep his shoulders squared.

"What do you mean?" The king narrowed his eyes in suspicion, cocking his head back just slightly and folding his arms. Antonio took a shuddering breath before clasping his hands behind his back confidently as he began to pace in front of his father.

"Well he does not possess the demeanor of a slave. Slaves are generally used to their position and often grateful. He is terrified and fiery. When I was consummating him, he began to cry and upon questioning, he backed himself into a corner begging not be struck. He tells me that he is the elder Roman Prince who was kidnapped." The king's face spread into a smile, and he chuckled in disbelief and mild amusement at his son's obviously gullibility. He shook his head and clasped a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"My son, you truly are dim! You have been tricked by a brat. You know what you are to do with brats. Show him his place, Antonio." He patted the prince on the back before beginning to continue the stroll.

"He has the seal of Vargas on his arm, Father." Antonio interrupted with a strong, steady voice. He stared at his father, unwavering. "He showed me. Father, he misses his family. I think that it is wrong to keep a kidnapped prince in our kingdom. If the Romans were to learn of this, it could erupt a war and we are not strong enough to fight Rome." The king froze before spinning slowly on his heel and walked back to his son.

"Bring him to my chambers immediately. Go and fetch him now." The king ordered. Antonio nodded before turning. "Antonio." He paused and looked at his father. "He better not be wasting our time." Antonio nodded before walked away.

His mind raced. He desperately hoped that the young boy could be returned home, though he was happy to have company. It was nice to have someone not treat him as though he were an airheaded child. He knew his father to be a good man. Perhaps this would be the last night the boy would spend in the room next to Antonio's.

Antonio made his way to Lovino's room. He knocked on the door eliciting no response. Antonio tried again to avail. He sighed as he opened the door. He covered his mouth in utter delight and shock at the scene. Lovino was curled in the bed, snuggled in the blankets sucking his thumb. Antonio smiled and watched him for a moment. He was so peaceful in his sleep. Without the boy's usual mask of anger, it was hard to recognize the boy.

The prince found the boy to be rather confusing. At times he was a ball of fire that dared speak out to his master in such a demanding and foul manner, but other times such as that morning, he could be innocent and sweet. Antonio thought to the child's blissful laughter as he ran around the courtyard. Then there was the fear that the boy held. It was so many personalities for such a young child. Lovino was childlike, yet very much an adult all at the same time. He wasn't sure if it was the boy's age or his past. Antonio knelt down by the bed and pressed his lips to boy's forehead and brushed his hair back.

"Romano." He murmured to the boy, gently shaking him. He tried again after getting no response. He sighed and brushed his hair back again wondering what to do to wake the boy from such a heavy sleep. He took the smaller hand that the boy was not sucking on in his and rubbed his thumb over the back. "Wake up, little prince." He poked the boy's cheek stifling a laugh. Lovino slapped at his face. Antonio did it again, letting out a giggle. The boy's eye flickered open before they popped open and Lovino sat up in bed, smacking Antonio with his pillow.

"What the hell? Why the fuck are you in my room! I knew you were a perverted bastard! Get out!" Antonio laughed harder and grabbed the pillow from the child and picked up the struggling boy.

"Calm down, love. I talked to my father about your wanting to go home." Lovino instantly calmed and Antonio let him down. He stared wide eyed at Antonio.

"W-What did he say?"

"He wants to see you. Come." Antonio took the boy's hand and pulled him behind him to his father's room. Lovino stood in the doorway as Antonio entered. The prince motioned him in. He stood by Antonio's side, semi-hiding behind the older boy.

"Respect your king." Antonio reminded the boy softly. Lovino bowed at the waist. Antonio motioned for him to bow lower. Lovino quickly fell to his knees and placed his head on the ground. He started to get up, but Antonio stopped him.

"You may rise." The king said after a moment. Lovino stood and looked at the king. Antonio gently pushed the boy's head down so that he was looking at the floor. "My son tells me that you claim to be the Roman prince kidnapped a few years ago."

"Y-Yes, Your Highness." Lovino was trembling with both anticipation and fear. He could be going home soon.

"Which one?" Lovino froze. He couldn't bring himself to say his name. It would be tainted by his tongue.

"The first in line." He decided on.

"Your name, boy. What is your name?"

"I have been known as Romano since the capture."

"I didn't ask you that." Lovino could tell he was getting frustrated with the game. Lovino tried to say his name. It was so easy to say. He knew it. He struggled to push down the anxiety. All he had to do was speak his name. That was all the king wanted to know. How would a slave bought from a brothel know the name of Roman prince? But if he said it, he would lose the one last part of him that hadn't been soiled. His name was the only thing pure left about him. There was also the possibility that he could utter the name to the wrong person leading to a grave fate. Surely this king was safe to tell, but still…he had to cling to something pure. Hot tears of anger welled in his eyes. It shouldn't be this hard! He couldn't take it anymore. He looked up.

"I am the prince. I swear on all that I love that I am."

"Then why don't you tell me your name?" The king growled.

"It's okay. Just tell him." Antonio said softly.

"I…I…I." Lovino stuttered looking from Antonio to the king and back. The tears escaped his eyes.

"Silence." The king took a few steps toward him and grabbed his face roughly. "I will not have a slave lying to me. Especially not a filthy whore." Lovino tensed. "I am not as easily swayed as my young son. I suggest you stop messing with his head."

"I promise I'm not lying." The boy trembled, his eyes pleading and fearful.

"What is your name then?" The king shouted.

"L…Lo…" Mounting anxiety raced through his body. He felt nauseous and dizzy. He shook his head. "I can't say it, Your Highness." The boy's body drooped in defeat. Lovino realized if he couldn't say his name, he was never going home. He hoped to the gods that he could make the king understand or bring himself to destroy the one last piece of innocence left in him.

"Why?" The man's eyes were burning with fury.

"I can't taint the name given to me by my father." He said through his tears.

"What do you mean?" The king's eyes narrowed.

"Hundreds of men have defiled me, sire. I have been reduced to a lowly slave. I do not deserve to ever speak my name." Tears cascaded down his face. The child's body appeared beat and broken suddenly as his despair crippled him.

"Then you are not worthy of any crown." The king's voice was cold. Lovino felt the anger rise in his body.

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Lovino screamed out suddenly earning him to be thrown the floor.

"YOU DARE CROSS ME? YOU, A LOWLY WHORE, DARES RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME? YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT!" The king snarled, his body shaking. He towered over the boy.

"I just want to go home. Please send me home." Lovino sobbed holding himself as he sat on his legs leaning forward from desperation.

"Father…" Antonio began, only to be silenced. Antonio trembled in fear of his father's anger.

"You dare come into my palace and lie to my son and myself. I took you from the wretched brothel and this is the thanks? You convince him you are someone you are not. You lie to my face. You have the audacity to yell at me and counter my statements." A sharp kick was delivered to Lovino's side. The boy's face contorted in pain and he gripped his side.

"Father, don't!" Antonio stepped in, unable to watch the abuse. His father silenced him once again and told him to back away as he taught the slave before him how to respect his owners. Antonio was instructed watch and learn how to deal with them. Antonio trembled as another kick landed on the boy causing him to howl in pain. Lovino was coughing and gasping for air between the blows. Antonio looked away, powerless to stop it. A sound came from the boy, words. The boy seemed utterly defeated as his body slumped to the ground. The king stopped his punishment and asked what the boy had said.

"Lovino." Antonio heard the boy utter. Again the king did not hear. "Lovino." This was slightly louder. Once more he was asked to repeat it. The boy raised his head, eyes glaring with hatred and despair. "LOVINO!" He yelled before collapsing in tears. The king raised his eyebrows before pulled the boy roughly to his feet by his collar and holding him inches from his face.

"Lovino what?" The king sounded almost frantic.

"Vargas." He whispered. The king glanced to Antonio in a mixture of horror, amazement, and suspicion.

"How did my son learn who you were?"

"He…He asked me."

"Did he say your name?" Lovino nodded. The king threw him to the ground once more and sent a blow to his stomach. "Once again you have no proof. You are certainly a liar. You only repeated the name my son stated to you."

"No! I promise I am who I say. Look." He held out his arm, pleading. The king ripped him off the ground and studied the marking on the boy. His eyes flashed with something that Antonio could not quite read. Shock?

"So we have the first prince of Rome in our ranks." His voice dripped with amusement that finally he held power over the Roman Empire.

"Please take me home. I want to go home. I want my father." Lovino held his hands up begging and pleading. The king laughed and glanced at Antonio.

"Toni, Toni, my boy, this…this is truly something." He shook his head. "The prince of Rome begging to go home, begging for his father. Princes don't beg. They command. You…you don't have what takes. Your father is weak, but seeing what you become would make him weaker. His son, a slave servicing hundreds of nobles, I'll save him the embarrassment." Lovino's begging and sobs increased as he stood and took handfuls of the king's clothing in his small hands. The king threw the boy to the ground. "You have no title. You are a lowly slave with a beautiful past. Now get out. Pray that you end up with a nice labor master in a few years. You'll die a slave." Lovino looked as though he'd been slapped. He stared wide eyed an in horror at the man before him. This was his last chance.

Antonio felt his blood boiling. This boy had proved himself to be the prince of Rome. He had endured the king's abuse and interrogation. He had to say something. He had promised the boy. He wanted to be better than his family. They always made promises they never kept. Despite the fact that the king might retaliate against him, Antonio spoke out against his father careful to be respectful.

"Father…Father is that all you have to say? Surely we can sell him back to the Caesar and get more money for the kingdom. Rome is far richer than we are." The king went to his son.

"Antonio, my son, no one will pay a fortune for a whore." He smiled sadly and looked over to the child who was hugging his knees hysterically crying and whispering that he wanted to go home over and over to himself and whoever would listen as he rocked himself. Antonio's heart ached. "That is not a prince. That is not a ruler. That is a slave. Important, yes, but weak. This one has been used so much that a loaf of bread was more expensive." Antonio was relieved that his father longer seemed angry. He took this to fuel his courage.

"Father, if you were ripped from your life of luxury and forced to do what he was forced to do would you be the strong confident man you are today? No. You can't break a person down to nothing and then blame them for what happened. He is a child! He wants to go home and see his father and his brother." His father shook his head in feigned sadness. Antonio glanced at Lovino who was still crumpled on the floor sobbing.

"His brother is probably dead or worse. Caesar is a mess. He won't ever get that wish." Antonio was fuming.

"Don't sell him, Father, I beg of you. Let him stay my servant and after he is too old, let him do something easy around the castle. I'm sure he could cook or clean or something. I…I've grown fond of him in the past couple days. He is royal blood and if he can't be returned, we shouldn't spill his blood." The king stared at his son.

"He won't be of much use, my son."

"Please, Father." Antonio stayed strong and held his ground. "I would hate to see his beauty be tainted."

"This is why you need to mature! You don't look at things in the proper manner. You must look at the kingdom and what is right for you and your subjects. There is a labor shortage, as you know."

"Then send a more equipped slave. You underestimate me, Father. I look at him and he is not adept to handle such conditions. He'd only slow the work and muddle it up." The king stood considering his son's words. He glanced to Lovino and shook his head once more.

"It's so sad what he's become. To think that he was in line to rule a great empire…" Antonio hated the fake sadness and the exaggerated pity in his father's voice. The teen fumed, but managed to keep his cool. As long as he was respectful to his king, he had nothing to worry about. The king walked around the room pondering his son's request. Lovino had stopped sobbing by the time the king stepped in front of Antonio.

"Father?" Antonio asked raising his chin a bit to show courage.

"Very well. Keep him in line. He's near broken in already. I expect you to finish it. He needs to be top notch slave if he expects to stay in my castle. He must only do as he is told and not think. He is unlike the other servants who were born into this life. They understand their place. Can you handle that?" Antonio glanced at the boy and nodded.

"Yes, Father."

"Go." Antonio roughly grabbed Lovino off the floor in a show for his father and dragged him behind his as the boy protested in pain. Once they were down the hall he stopped and let go of the boy before kneeling in front of him.

"You're going home one day. I promise. I can't tell you when, I promise you that I will return you to Rome. I pray that I get you there before it's too late." Hatred and grief burned in the child's eyes as silent tears escaped. Antonio continuously brushed away the tears and held the boy to him. He hated his father. How could someone see a child collapsed in such a way, know their status, and laugh? How could someone treat a child like that?

"Fuck you! Fuck you and your fucking promises! You're a bastard liar and I hate your fucking guts!" Lovino shoved him away and stormed off. Antonio stared after him and closed his eyes wishing he could calm the boy's heart.

He decided to go to the boy's room. He opened Lovino's door to find him curled up sobbing in the sheet whispering to himself, "I want my daddy. Please, Daddy come find me." Antonio sat down on the bed. Lovino glared at him.

"Get the fuck out of my room!"

"No. Lovino…I told you it wasn't going to happen. I tried my best."

"No. No, you stood there and did nothing! You call yourself a prince? I did more at four years old. You think I trust you even a little? Fuck you. Get out."

"You have no right to speak to me like that!" Antonio snapped. "I am on your side, Romano." The boy stared at him shaking.

"I…want…to…go…HOME! TAKE ME HOME, YOU BASTARD!" Antonio slapped him. Almost instantly Antonio instantly covered his mouth, recoiled in disgust at himself that he had struck this child. He had lost control. He knew that his boy was shattered and he should have been more patient.

"I'm sorry! Oh my god…I'm so sorry." Lovino narrowed his eyes and shook his head before laying back in his bed and curling up. "Lovino…" The boy didn't protest the name. "Lovino, please talk to me."

"I hate your father. I hate you." That was the last thing the boy said to Antonio despite the older boy's begging and pleadding. Antonio sighed and left the room.

Lovino was glad the prince had left. He was a liar and a jerk. Lovino hated everything. He wanted to die. He was never going home. This family was going to make damn sure of it. He hugged his knees. He wanted his father to find him and teach this family a lesson. He thought back to what the king had said. He wasn't worth more than a loaf of bread and nobody would pay top dollar for him. He could be traded for bread. Crippling sorrow, humiliation and grief engulfed the boy. Another round of sobs wracked his frame as the new emotions hit. He hated himself. He was disgusted.

Finally it was as though he could cry no more. He lay there, hugging his knees as he lay on his side, staring. He was numb to any emotion. There had been a light, an escape and it had crumbled before him. He had no energy to fight anymore. Exhaustion overtook the child whose body was beginning to ache from the beating. His eyelids fluttered shut and he entered a fitful slumber.

He was awoken when he heard the door open and was about to yell at Antonio to go away only to see Henrique. "Hello." The man closed the door and took a few steps toward the boy who was frozen. The man ran a hand down the boy's cheek. "You truly are beautiful. Lucky Toni." Lovino trembled at the words, not making a sound. "Don't peep."

Lovino didn't feel like he could do this, not now. He was too exhausted to even protest. He closed his eyes for a moment and accepted his fate, after all wasn't this all he was good for now? The older brother pushed the boy back and kissed his neck. He flipped the boy suddenly and pulled the boy's tights down a bit and pushed his tunic back. He angled the boy's hips up before he pressed in. Tears instantly filled his eyes and fell down his cheeks as his pulse and breathing increased from anxiety. Lovino squeezed his pillow as he stared at window. His breath left him with each forceful thrust. He hated the feeling and the pain that always accompanied these encounters. _This is what you deserve. It's all your worth._ A whimper escaped his lips as the voice crossed his mind. He was so physically and emotionally drained, he couldn't deal with this. Lovino prayed that it would be over soon.

"Romano, I…" Antonio had come into the room and froze seeing his brother on Lovino. "Get…the…fuck…off of HIM!" Antonio demanded. Lovino was instantly snapped away from his exhaustion. He felt sick and the pain of the man's brutality was almost too much. Antonio grabbed his brother's shirt and ripped him off the bed, sending a shock of pain through the boy's body.

Lovino quickly fixed his clothes and pulled the blanket tightly over him. There was no way he wanted either asshole to see him cry again. He felt safer with Antonio now in his room somehow. His exhaustion took him once more. He found his eyes staring once again out the window. There was beauty beyond these walls and maybe, just maybe he could find it. He let his mind wonder. He willed himself to Rome.

Antonio threw his brother to the ground, punching him. The younger prince screamed at his brother that Lovino was his and for Henrique to keep his filthy hands off him. Henrique retorted by telling Antonio they were brother. Brothers were supposed to share their toys earning the elder a swift jab to the face. The brothers fought until Henrique got tired of fighting and left. Antonio quickly went to the boy to make sure he was okay, only to find him sound asleep with dried tears on his cheeks. The prince was relieved that the boy was able to look so peaceful in his sleep after such events. Antonio leaned down and kissed the boy's cheek before whispering good night and fixing the blankets for him. He was growing fond of this child.


	5. Cleasing

Lovino had been washed and dressed the next morning when Antonio went to fetch him from his room. The boy was sitting on his bed hugging his knees as he stared out the window. Antonio took a moment to observe him before walking over to his bed. "Good morning!" Lovino jumped almost falling off the bed. Antonio caught him, a smile forming on his face. Lovino pushed him away and glared in the opposite direction.

"I'm sorry, Romano." Antonio stifled his laughter and stopped all together when he noticed the boy's face was red and contorted as tears welled in his eyes. "What's wrong?" He sat down on the bed and Lovino scooched as far from the teen as possible. "Look, I shouldn't have laughed at you. I'm sorry," Lovino wiped the tears off his face angrily, refusing to acknowledge the prince. Antonio knit his eyebrows in concern. He was used to the child lashing out at him, but his silence was worrisome.

"Your Majesty?" Antonio looked up and to see Elizabeta bowing before him in a curtsy.

"You may rise. What is it?" She motioned for him to follow her. He glanced at the boy and went to rub his back. As soon as his hand touched the fabric, Lovino jumped again and shrank away as a sob escaped him. Antonio stood opened mouthed, pulling his hand away from his little prince.

"Antonio, please," Elizabeta insisted.

"I'll be right back, Romano," He assured the boy and went into the hallway. Elizabeta shut the doors and glanced around her. She pushed her hair out of her face and smoothed her dress before speaking.

"I'm worried about him. He refused to say a word this morning. I know he doesn't really know us well yet, but we've all been able to talk to him. And this morning when we went to bathe him, he refused to let Tino help me undress and bathe him. Tino always helps me with that." Antonio narrowed his eyes.

"Well that is not Tino's position. I forbid you from having other male servants around him."

"But…"

"I gave you an order." Elizbeta looked at the ground before mumbling that she understood. Antonio went back into Lovino's room. The boy was right where he had left him. He knelt in front of Lovino.

"Romano, please speak to me." Lovino continued to stare the window. "Romano…" Lovino wiped his sleeve across his nose. His face was completely blank besides his crying eyes. "Lovino, please talk to me." The boy turned his head slowly to face to prince.

"Why?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Why what? Why should you talk to me?" Lovino just stared at him with that same blank look, his eyes unreadable. "Well…you should talk to me because I care about you and want to help you. I want to protect you. I won't let anything bad happen to you again," Antonio smiled. "You just have to trust me on this," He took the boy's hand. It was snatched away from him, the boy's eyes were wild. "Romano…"

"Don't…don't touch me. Don't ever touch me!" the boy trembled as he glared at Antonio. "I'm sick of men touching me," he whispered, his gaze returning to the world just outside his reach. Lovino ached to be free. He was tired of being a slave, of being property. The child hated what had been done over and over to his small body. He despised with this family had done to his name.

Antonio stared at the boy in front of him who refused to look away from the window. Antonio glanced outside. The window gave a perfect view of the world outside the castle. The sun shone brightly on the vibrant green grass and trees. The grass gave way to the white sand and eventually to the bluest water Antonio eyes had seen. The light glistened on its surface.

"Romano?" Lovino ignored the teen. "Romano, if you promise not to run I can take you to the sea today," Antonio's voice was soft, "I'll take you and you won't have to worry about anything. I won't make you come back with me. I'll take Elizbeta and she can look after you if that is better for you," Antonio stood after no response, sighing. He stood up and shook his head. It was no use. He didn't know what to do.

Suddenly Lovino grabbed his tunic, "Wait!"

"Yes?" Lovino glanced down then back up.

"Do you mean it?" The child's voice was soft. "You'll take me to the water?"

"Of course, I mean it! We'll go after breakfast!" Antonio smiled widely.

"Okay," Lovino slid off the bed, not releasing his grip on the prince's tunic.

Antonio smiled at the eager look on his servant's face. His eyes danced and a small smile played on Lovino's lips. There was an excited spring in his step. It was almost too much for Antonio to keep from gushing over how cute the child was. When Lovino noticed Antonio grinning at him, he narrowed his eyes scowled at the ground. Antonio chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair.

Lovino froze. He could feel the weight on and the hot, sticky breath on his face, hands running over his abused body. He could taste the unwelcome kisses. Anxiety tore through the boy. This hadn't happened to him in so long. He thought he had gotten used to the touching and the deplorable acts. He didn't know why now the thought of a man touching him caused him to tremble and his eyes fill with tears. And this, what happened to him when Antonio touched him was unbearable.

"Romano…Romano!" Antonio shook the boy who pushed him back suddenly, screaming. Tears poured down the boy's face. "Romano, what's wrong?" Antonio was frantic and confused.

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me! Please…" Lovino whispered as he rocked back and forth.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I just…" Antonio paused. "Romano, what are we going do to keep up appearances?"

"Just don't touch me until I touch you," Lovino mumbled, finally calmed down though he was still trembling.

"Okay," Antonio's brows were still knit with concern when Lovino composed himself and took Antonio's hand with his trembling smaller one. Lovino let out his breath and stared at the ground. "Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Is…is…is _he _going to be there?" Lovino glanced at Antonio. He didn't know if he could take seeing Henrique. The thought brought tears to his eyes.

Antonio knelt down. "Yes. You don't have to come with me. I can take you to your room and I'll bring you food," Antonio smiled.

"I…I'd like that. He's scary," Lovino rubbed one of his eyes. Antonio led him back to his room and promised he'd send Elizabeta with the food.

Lovino was so relieved when Antonio left him alone. He stared out at the blueness of the sea. He remembered his father telling him that the water of the sea could purify even the deadliest of plagues. He wanted to be pure again. He longed for it.

Elizabeta brought the boy his food, coming and leaving without saying a word to the boy who seemed to be transfixed. He was grateful. He nibbled on the bread and sipped on the wine as he pictured himself slipping beneath the surface. When he stood back up, he'd be pure again. If Antonio could make that happen, he'd be forever indebted to him. _Antonio made a lot of promises_, Lovino thought to himself. He hoped he could keep them.

"Are you ready to go?" Antonio's voice caused the boy to jump.

"Don't you dare sneak up on me like that, you jerk! What are you trying to do?" The boy shook his head angrily. Antonio laughed.

"I'm glad you're feistiness is back. I was beginning to miss it," Antonio's voice as cheerful. Lovino rolled his eyes. He didn't get this prince. He thought everything was happy.

"You better keep your promise to take me to the sea. No Elizabeta," Lovino muttered clambering to his feet from where he sat on the floor. He smoothed his clothing and stared at Antonio for a minute. Antonio stared back with the ever-present smile and laughing eyes. Lovino took his hand and looked back out the window, taking one last look at the world beyond.

The breeze whipped through Lovino's hair. The hair smelled fresh and salty. He could not have hidden the smile if he tried. The sand was soft and felt pleasant beneath his feet. He giggled when the water lapped at his feet. He glanced back at Antonio who watched him from a few feet away. He glanced at the water, then back at Antonio. He had kept his promise. Lovino could finally wash away the sin from his body. He was overwhelmed with gratitude. He turned back to the ocean and let out a laugh. He ran to Antonio suddenly and threw his small arms around him.

"Thank you, Toni. Thank you for keeping your promise." Lovino pulled away as tears of appreciation filled his eyes.

"I always keep my promises," Antonio winked.

"Antonio?" Lovino asked after a moment. "Can…can you help me take my clothes off? I need to go in the water," he wouldn't meet Antonio's gaze. He wished he hadn't told Antonio not to bring Elizabeta. He didn't feel bad when she undressed him. Lovino was shocked at how gently and carefully the teen removed his clothing, making special care make minimal contact with the child's skin.

"There you go," Antonio looked the now nude boy in the eyes. "Be free, but don't go too far. I fear that you may drown." Lovino nodded before running to the ocean.

The roar of the waves filled Lovino's ears. He closed his eyes and took a few steps into the water. He stopped walking when the water hit is waist. The water was cold and soothing after standing in the hot Spanish sun. He took a deep breath and let his legs give out. For a moment, he just let the ocean take him. He thought about how beautiful it would be for his last thing his eyes saw was the sky through the water as the rays danced on the surface. His vision began to black and his chest began to burn, but still the boy kept his limbs relaxed.

He was ripped out of the water by two strong arms. "Are you crazy? Why did you do that? You could have drowned!" Antonio yelled at the coughing and sputtering boy in his arms. Lovino pushed him away in shock.

"Don't touch me!" the child glared intensely. "You can't do that without my permission!" Antonio folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Well I wouldn't have had to touch you if you didn't try to drown yourself," his voice was annoyed and worried.

"I wasn't trying to drown myself, you idiot!" Lovino glared at him.

"Then what?" Antonio demanded.

"I…I…I was cleansing myself, becoming pure again. Father always said the sea had that power. He told my brother and I that the sea could purify even the darkest of plagues. I thought…I thought maybe it could save me too," Lovino stared out at the ocean.

"And did it work?" Antonio's voice was soft as he sat next to the boy.

"Yes," Lovino smiled at Antonio and hugged him again. "Thanks to you."

Antonio and Lovino played the rest of the day until the sun was beginning to sink into the ocean. Lovino sleepily allowed Antonio to dress him and carry him back to the castle. As he was drifting to sleep, Lovino murmured something that broke Antonio's heart.

"Toni?" the child's voice was groggy with sleep.

"Hm?" Antonio asked calmly.

"When you find my brother, can we bring him to sea? He's never seen the sea. I think he'd like it. I want him to able to be pure again too."

"Yes…if we find him…yes," the only thing was, Antonio had no idea if they would ever find his brother. What he did know is that he'd never give up trying and he'd never let anything happen to the now sleeping child in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Here it is! Please leave a review whether you think it's good or bad or okay. Anything helps! Tomorrow's my birthday. It'd be so great to get some reviews! :D<em>**


	6. Two Years Later

_**There is a two year gap now. So Lovino is 13 and Antonio is 18.**_

* * *

><p>Though the child still refused to be touched and would become hysterical if contact was made if he was not the one initiating it, in the year that had passed since the first visit to the sea, he had grown happier every day. Antonio continued to take the boy to the beach once every few weeks, aiding in the boy's recovering sense of worth. As time passed, Lovino decided that the prince was actually pretty fun. He learned to trust him to keep his promises.<p>

Lovino skipped through the castle happily, smiling to himself as he looked for Antonio. He found Antonio standing at a window, staring into the courtyard. Lovino felt his face burst into a smile. The boy tiptoed behind the teen and jumped on him from behind before erupting into giggles. Antonio laughed and hugged the child before turning his attention back outside. Antonio had his mouth pulled to one side and a far off look on his face. His hands were clasped firmly behind his back. He sighed. Lovino followed the older boy's gaze to see the ocean.

"Are we going to the ocean today?" Lovino's eyes sparkled with excitement. He stared at Antonio in anticipation, only to get a glimpse of those emerald eyes meeting his before going back to staring. Lovino glared at his master; he hated being ignored.

"This life gets so boring." Antonio's voice sounded so far away, as though he were lost in thought. Lovino had never heard the prince sound this way. In fact, he had never seen the older boy look this way. His eyes stared longingly out of the castle, eyebrows raised wistfully, and his mouth still cocked to the side.

Antonio sighed and run a hand through his messy mop of curls. He shook his head and held a hand out toward Lovino. The child examined the outstretched limb before taking. Antonio guided the child away. He kept looking back and stopping before turning back. He sat in front of the window. Lovino climbed in his lap and stared as well. He was comforted somehow by the prince's arms around him protectively and his chin resting on the boy's head. Lovino glanced up curiously.

"Romano, tell me what you love about the sea."

"Um…well, it's big. There's no end to it. It heals you and cleans you to make you like a baby and good as new. Oh, it's really pretty! It's blue, right? I love that color. You can stare into the water forever and never see the end. It's fun to play in. I like how I feel when I'm in the water." Lovino hugged Antonio's protective arms. Antonio made him feel safe, as though no harm could ever come to him. No one made him feel this way other than Antonio. He was truly the only person in the castle the boy felt he could trust.

"You know what I love about it? It doesn't end. It's not like this stupid castle and kingdom. There aren't rules on the sea. Nobody tells you what you have to do. You can travel for ages if you have the correct vessel. I am terribly bored of this royal life. You think it is a travesty that you are no longer royal, but let me tell you that when you get to a certain age and it becomes all work and business…well it's no longer fun," Antonio mumbled.

"I liked being a prince," Lovino turn to look at him. Antonio sat up a little to allow himself to see the child properly. "When are we going to look for my brother? You said…" Lovino trailed off as he heard footsteps, his body tensing.

"Stand up," Antonio ordered. Lovino scrambled to his feet and hid behind Antonio, trembling. Antonio reached a hand behind him and awkwardly hugged the boy. Lovino whimpered and moved closer as the footsteps neared. Lovino was horrified to see Henrique. His eyes were wide as he peered around Antonio's torso and snapped the shut as his eyes laid upon the man. His heart pounded his chest and tears threatened his eyes.

"Antonio, where have you been?" his voice was demanding and short. The man's eyes darted to child, who was willing desperately to be invisible.

"I have been here with my serf," Antonio snapped, narrowing his eyes and putting his hands on his hips.

"Why is it your slave is not giving the proper respects to me?" Henrique asked in a devilish and cold tone.

"He's a very jumpy child. You know why. Henrique, I'd suggest you not say a word to me about the way my slave behaves. He's terrified and I believe that fear is the highest form of respect, would you not agree?" Antonio's eyes were cold and challenging.

Henrique sneered at his younger brother and took a few steps toward him. His eyes scanned his brother. "You seem to think that you have some sort of authority over me. I feel that is rather amusing that you, a mere _child,_ have the audacity to make such statements toward an elder. Need I remind you that I am first in line for the crown? Believe you me; if you have not learned your place to respect and be subordinate to myself, then you are going to be the first show of my power to all of Hispania. I am not afraid to kill you or punish you for your insolence. I am not as kind as Father," the elder prince raised his eyebrows as if to challenge his younger brother.

Henrique's voice sent shivers down Lovino's spine. Tears pricked in his eyes. _Henrique could kill Antonio?_ The thought was enough to make the boy want to crumple and die. If Antonio was gone, who would protect him? Nobody had even cared for him since he was ripped from his home until he met this kind young prince whose eyes resembled precious stones and whose voice comforted Lovino to the core. Antonio executed for crossing his brother seemed so wrong, so frightening. Lovino would never put Feliciano to death for something so minor. In fact, he could not fathom a single reason he would order his brother's end. More than anything, Lovino had found a solace in this young prince, a friend. His thoughts were interrupted by Antonio's laugh.

"Oh Henrique, trust me, I know my place. Oh come now, I don't want the crown. I don't want this stupid castle or this boring kingdom. If I had my way, I'd be gone. Don't worry about me stepping on your fragile toes," Antonio challenged his brother back, playful smirk dancing on his lips. The way his arms crossed loosely over his chest gave the impression that he was neither interested in what his brother had to say, nor did he take the threats seriously. Henrique narrowed his eyes and stood inches from Antonio.

_He would be gone?_ Lovino had no idea what it meant. How could Antonio leave? He needed to be prince in order to find his brother and return them home. This teen boy was all he had, his only hope. _Get away from him! You're too close!_ _Please, please don't hurt him..._The boy wished he could shout these things. He felt his pulse quicken. Lovino gripped tighter still to Antonio's shirt.

Suddenly Lovino was between the two. His fists were balled at his side as his cheeks burned with a mixture of fear and anger. The child had no idea how he had come between the two or why. He wasn't even thinking. Antonio stumbled backward as Lovino bumped into him. The child's balled hands pounded against Henrique's chest. Tears were welled in Lovino's eyes in his attempt to get the older man away from Antonio. He _needed_ Henrique gone. He wanted to protect him more than anything from this evil, vile excuse for a man. Lovino was yelling for Henrique to leave, to never threaten Antonio again. In a blink of an eye, the child was on the floor and his face ached. He howled in pain as a blow was made to his stomach. The child stayed curled up and crying as Henrique chuckled to himself. _What was I thinking? I'm so stupid!_ His mind was in a jumbled haze, filled only with shock and horror at his actions.

Antonio stepped forward and picked him up. Lovino clung to his tunic, burying his face in the soft fabric as he sobbed. Antonio narrowed his eyes at the older boy. He hugged the child to him.

"Tell me, brother, which of your slaves would risk his life for you? If he were just a bit older I am sure you'd be bloody and battered," Antonio mocked, cocking an eyebrow.

"You will do right to teach him how to respect his king!" Henrique shouted with narrowed eyes. He struck Antonio across his face, turning the boy's head. Antonio put a hand to his lip and saw red on his hand. He licked his lips and smiled.

"Need I remind you that you are a _prince_. You are so weak," Antonio pushed past his brother roughly. He wanted to be alone with Lovino. He wanted to calm and soothe the boy he had grown so close to.

"Father knows you're not sleeping with him."

Antonio stopped in his tracks. He spun around staring in horror and shock at his brother. If that was the case, surely he would sell Lovino away. He had promises to keep to the traumatized child in his arms. This young boy had seen too much, experienced too many unspeakable acts that he was bound and determined to give him the two simple requests: Find his brother and return them to Rome. Antonio forced a laugh and shook his head.

"Father is surely mistaken for I often slip into him. You are envious, are you not?"

"I am not an idiot and Father is not mistaken. Your days with your precious are numbered. It's pathetic that you take a harlot as your friend, though you've always been a bit desperate and starved for attention," Henrique laughed darkly. "You will have to bury yourself deep within him soon if there is any hope of keeping him. I'd hurry too. He is getting older. His masculinity is getting more pronounced. Once his voice changes, he is out," the elder prince winked at his brother before walking away.

Antonio took the boy back to his chamber and set him on the bed. He knew what needed to happen if he was to keep his promise. He looked into those innocent, trusting, tortured gold eyes and wanted to cry. He knelt in front of the boy and wiped his tears away. Lovino stared at him.

"Romano, we have to change what we've been doing. Father will sell you if we don't. We've been lucky to last this long," Antonio hated to say the words.

As soon as the words had come out of the prince's mouth, Lovino's heart sank. He knew what was meant. His stomach churned and new tears developed in his eyes. He didn't want to do it. He had grown to love Toni. The teen was kind to him and treated him well. He wanted their happy, playful life to continue. He did not want his old life back.

"Please…" Lovino whispered.

"I wish that was possible. I have to-" the prince's voice broke, "I have to keep my promise to you. Henrique is right. If we do not and Father knows the truth, you will be sold soon. I cannot bear the thought that you never see Rome again."

Lovino nodded solemnly and pulled his knees to his chest. What had he expected? Wasn't all he was good for was sex? He had been so foolish as to think that he would never be violated again. How naïve. He knew by the tears and pained expression on Toni's face that he really meant his words. For some reason the look on the prince's face comforted the boy.

"I promise not to hurt you," Antonio whispered. He brushed the boy's hair back and kissed his cheek softly. _I love you so,_ the voice his head finished for him.

Lovino had never been so sick to be called to Antonio's chambers before…

They had to really do it this time. The servants were watching. Lovino was so scared, but Antonio had asked him to trust him. He promised he wouldn't hurt him. Lovino had been doing this a long time and he knew it hurt every time. Antonio had promised it would be good for him too, but he didn't see how that could be. Antonio's mouth was on his. He held tightly to the prince letting little moans escape despite not feeling anything, but disgust and self-hatred. He was worthless. The friendship that had developed was about to crumble. He held back the tears as he felt Antonio slip a finger into him. He let a moan escape though it was forced and fake. He hoped his act was good enough to protect him.

"I'm so sorry." Antonio whispered in Lovino's ear. Lovino felt him at his entrance. "I'm so, so sorry." He pushed into the boy who clung to the sheets. It had been two years since he had been penetrated and the pain was more intense. He blinked back the tears and hid his face into Antonio's chest. He felt the familiar thrusts and the pain subsided. That was new. It never stopped hurting. He realized that Antonio was being gentle with him. He wasn't using him as a prop for his own pleasure.

Lovino laid back on the bed as his breathing increased. A sudden shiver was sent down his spine. He gasped. It started to feel…so good. He let out a real moan this time as he gripped the sheets. "Are you okay?" Antonio whispered.

"So…feels so good." Lovino murmured, his back arching as Antonio hit something inside him. This was the first time in his life he'd ever experienced this pleasure. He wasn't in pain now. He no longer felt used or disgusting. Lovino felt for the first time since he'd been ripped away from his family that he was being cared for. He knew he could trust Antonio. After all, the prince had never broken a since promise or told a lie to the Roman.

Antonio smiled down at the moaning and shifting boy underneath him. He was so glad that his Lovi hadn't yet hit puberty. He needed to find a way out before this beautiful boy was transformed into a man by nature and forced into labor by the slave trade. It would have been such a shame to let this beautiful former prince go into the life that would suck away his youth and erode his beauty. Lovino was gasping and panting underneath him. Antonio slowed his thrusts to tease the boy and slow his orgasm. Tears of pleasure slipped down the boy's face. Antonio kissed him to have the boy moan into the kiss as he gripped onto the prince. Antonio smiled and suckled the boy's neck. Antonio paused his thrusts to run his tongue over the boys skin.

"Please." Lovino gasped, eyes wide and face contorted from the pain of the unreleased orgasm.

"With pleasure." Antonio whispered. He felt the boy clench around him and then suddenly release. Lovino lay under him panting and sweaty, his skin red. Antonio thrust a few more times before he came in the boy and rolled off him. He kissed Lovino's neck before standing.

"Leave my chambers at once." He commanded pushing the boy from his bed. Lovino fell off and struggled to his knees, his body still weak from his first ever orgasm. He met Antonio's eyes and the corners of his mouth twitched into a quick smile before he bowed.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he panted. A servant wrapped the boy in a cloth and led him from the room. Antonio felt a longing in his heart for the boy. He lay in the bed where his throes of passion had just taken place. He could only see Lovino under him gasping and moaning. He saw a change in the boy. That smile had warmed his heart even if it was only a brief moment. The boy was breathtaking. He needed to get him out of this place…soon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review! The next few chapters will get into the adventure part of the story. <strong>_


	7. Downfall

Antonio walked through the crowded streets of the town, sampling the food and drinks that were offered. He loved the town market. There was something endearing about the way the peasants would get put all their hardwork on display. The prince found that if he dressed plainly, he was not recognized and was able to converse freely with the subjects. He found it particularly beneficial when wondering what the kingdom needed. Never had he heard a subject tell a nobleman a negative thing about the royal family or their plans.

He sat on the ground and tore a bit of bread apart to eat. Antonio smiled when a few little children ran up to him asking for something to eat. He distributed the bread between the children.

"Thank you so much, mister!" one of the boys smiled. The other children echoed in agreement.

"No problem. You did seem quite hungry. Do you not get enough to eat?" he asked resting his chin in his hand.

The children looked at each other with wide eyes before staring at the ground, occassionaly raising their eyes to steal a nervous glance at him. He found it rather peculiluar. One of the girls tugged on her clothes. Another boy kicked at the dirt. Finally one of the older children in the group spoke.

"We're not supposed to say. Mama says the king sends spies."

"We'll get lashed if we disrepect the royal family, surely you know that, sir," another child chimed in only to be smacked by the older child and told to not to be rude.

"No, I am quite sure that I haven't heard that…" Antonio muttered, staring at the ground before looking back at the children.

"Yes, Prince Henrique takes joy in lashing. He does it publicly in the town square should he hear of anything out of the ordinary. I've heard rumors that he would whip Prince Antonio even. Nobody really knows much about the younger prince except that he is rather strange. He would rather talk to the slaves than be in high court. I'm sure you know."

"The king wants his subjects to be honest and happy. Are you quite sure this is going on? It must be without His Royal Highness' knowledge," Antonio said quietly.

"Mama says that the His Highness only cares for the noble class. He wouldn't take a shit on us because we were beneath even that," the youngest of the group piped up and was promptly pinched.

"What do you have to say about my first question? Do you not get enough to eat that you need to beg from a stranger in the market?" Antonio glanced over each child. "It's okay. You can be honest. It's not as though I'd say." He knew that was a lie. If the peasants were not being nourished, he would have to speak to his father on the matter.

"Well nobody really eats enough. The majority of our food goes to the nobles. We're left with only the unsatisfactory food which is what we sell here in the markets," the eldest spoke again.

"And the nobles waste it! They let it rot, the serve it to the dogs," a new child spoke.

"That's terrible. I am aware such is going on." Antonio frowned. He hated to hear that such atrocities were going on while he was able to fill to his desire and push away food that was not spoiled. He had often seen Henrique thrown food off the table and demand something better. The slaves were not allowed to eat the same food as the family save for Romano.

"Excuse me, sir, but you ask questions as though you are not from here. Are you a spy?" the eldest gasped.

Antonio watched with a pained expression as the children huddled together. He stood up with a smile and shook his head.

"No, I'm not a spy. Would you like me to buy you some more food? I've just sold a good majority of my stock and have money to spare."

The children nodded. He allowed each child to pick out what they wanted. He walked away, leaving them to their happy bliss. How could this be going on in his kingdom? He felt so much anger toward his brother. He knew he needed to get Romano out more urgently than before. He couldn't even imagine the evil that Henrique had planned. He stopped suddenly, hearing an unfamiliar accent.

A man stood a few feet away with hair like sunshine and eye like grass. His eyebrows were rather thick, but somehow worked his face. He was laughing as he spoke to another man with curly blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes who had another odd accent. They were dressed rugged, yet noble at the same time. He was intrigued.

"Excuse me?" Antonio smiled as he approached the men. The two glanced at him and sized him up immediately.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" the green eyed man asked with a glare.

"My name is Toni. I've never seen you gentleman around before."

"Well, we don't stay in one place for long," the other man smiled. "I'm Francis and this here is Arthur. We're men of the sea."

Antonio's eyes widened. He was so excited. He felt his grin splitting in two. He didn't even notice when Arthur smack Francis and the two started arguing. He had finally found his way out. This was the excitement, the adventure that he'd longed for.

"Can I join you?" Antonio asked, raising to his tiptoes and his hand clasped in front of him. His eyes sparkled with longing as he leaned slightly forward.

"Ugh, another one of these bored peasants," Arthur muttered crossing his arms. "I'm thoroughly annoyed with the attention they give to our life as though it's a joke, right Francis? And they think that it's all gold and silver."

"No, I'm not a peasant! I'm a prince. Prince Antonio actually...of Hispania. I am terribly bored, it's true, but I am the younger prince. I have a slave that I care for and I need to get him set free before my brother takes the throne. He's a vile person. I can't let my Romano be here for that."

"A prince, huh?" Arthur nudged Francis. "You ever seen a prince dressed like this?"

"I cannot say that I have," Francis almost sang.

"I suppose I could use such an imaginative and creative man aboard my ship...though, we're leaving in two days time. Meet us at the docks a sunrise in two days and you have yourself a deal."

"Oh thank you!" Antonio shook their hands before running off.

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe it! He was going live on the sea! He knew the men didn't believe him, but he didn't care. It was good really. For them to know the truth could have killed his chances at freedom. He skipped into the castle ready to find Romano, but was instead greeted by his father and Henrique.<p>

They both looked displeased. Their eyes were narrowed in menacing glares, heads tilted down to cast a dark shadow across their faces. Each man had his arms crossed and legs squared underneath them. Antonio felt a sinking feeling and took a few steps back.

"Where have you been?" his father growled.

"I was in town," Antonio said lifting his chin and keeping his voice steady.

"Mingling with the peasants, I assume by your attire. Disgusting," Henrique accused, his voice dripping with venom as he walked around him.

"What have you learned, my boy?" the king asked, raising an eyebrow. "I hired spies, but none have go to such lengths as to buy food for children in exchange for information. What did they say?"

"Well the peasants are not able to eat properly. Everyone in the kingdom of lower classes is starving. Meanwhile, the noble class eats their fill and allows the food to rot or feeds it to his dog. It's rather disgusting. Our peasants are the fuel that keeps the fire of our great kingdom alive, father." Antonio informed him, glancing at Henrique. He wondered what would happen when he mentioned his crimes.

"I see. Yes, but they are peasants. What else?" the king also began to pace with Henrique.

Something in his brother's eyes sent a chill down his spine. His eyes were almost animal like with an evil desire. It reminded Antonio of a predator about to attack its prey. His saw the older boy's right hand twitch. For whatever reason, his brother's demeanor caused his mouth to do dry, his heart to race and palms to sweat.

"They...they say that Henrique gives public lashes," Antonio said weakly as he saw his brother's mouth spread into an evil grin. Antonio felt his heart in his throat and took a few steps backward. He sensed danger, though he wasn't sure what.

"Very good. Henrique, you know which children were the culprits. I trust you will do the job well?" the king smiled.

"Very well," Henrique laughed and threw an arm around his brother. "I was worried you were soft, my brother. It turns out that you are the perfect informant to the king. I shall keep you around afterall."

"W-What?" Antonio stammered stepping away in horror.

"We knew you liked to speak with the peasants. We feared you were keeping information. So it seems we have the little brats to whip at high sun tomorrow. So delicious that you gave them their last meal." Henrique took in a breath and smiled.

"No," Antonio protested, his voice barely above a whisper. He shook as tears of rage filled his eyes. His hands balled into fists.

"What?"

"I...said...NO!"

Antonio shoved his brother away. Henrique went to strike him and the younger boy pounced on him, his fist landing sickenly each time. Antonio felt himself be pulled off. He fought back in his blind rage, his head landing firmly against someone's nose. He was dropped and pulled back again.

"ENOUGH!" his father yelled.

Antonio stared in horrified shock at the scene as Tino held him. His father's nose and lip were dripping with blood. Henrique was pulling himself to his feet. The elder prince's lip was bleeding and he held a tooth in his hand. His cheek was split.

"Antonio, your behavior is unbefitting a prince! Do not think it will go unpunished," the king hissed.

"May I, father? I've so waited for the day that I could show the brat a lesson," Henrique glared.

"Very well." The king stepped back and Henrique smiled at his brother, his blood filled mouth with the new gap in the front was rather intimidating.

"You like the peasants and slaves so much? You'll get the same punishment as words against the crown since I'm sure father won't allow you to be executed." Henrique glanced at his father as though to make sure that was a fair assumption. His father nodded. "So twenty lashes, public, tomorrow at high sun with those insufferable little brats. You'll spend your night in a holding cell. And I think as an added measure, I'll give your whore lashes to match. I don't like the way he's been defying me."

"No…you can't hurt him! You can't hurt Lovino! You can't! And you can't harm the children!" Antonio cried out, a lump filling his throat and tears filling his eyes.

"Lovino? So the little slut has told you his true name? Isn't that cute. Hm…" Henrique smiled. "Well...I'm going to let you tell him that he will be whipped tomorrow and the next day be sent to work. The nice sun should make it hurt a bit more. Let him think of this as a taste of what the rest of his life is going to be because his new master won't think twice to tie up up and lash him." Antonio's heart sank and he let out a choked sob.

With that, Henrique turned on his heel, their father behind. He called an order for Tino to take Antonio and Romano to the holding cell. He had just enough time to get the boy out before he was thrown away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next chapter will be sad and painful, but don't worry! The story must continue. Please review.<strong>_


	8. Happiness in Misery

Lovino stammered into the cell, turning quickly and begging for Tino not to lock him in. He watched with a heavy heart as Tino stroked the boy's cheek and apologized turned the key with a sickening click. Lovino fell to his knees sobbing. Tino hadn't told him what was going on. He just said orders to the holding cell. The floor was damp and cold just like the cell of the brothel. Memories flooded his head. He began mumbling no louder and louder as he rocked himself on the cold stone floor.

He quieted down and hugged himself as he stared at the only source of light. He heard a sniffle behind him. The boy was shocked to see his prince huddled in the corner, knees to his chest and face buried in his arms. Lovino scrambled to him and placed a hand on his knee.

"Toni?" the prince didn't move. "Toni, what's going on?"

Antonio stretched his legs in front of him and offered a small smile before pulling the young teen to his chest and kissing his head. He ran his fingers through his hair and whispered that it would be alright and that he was sorry over and over. The boy was somehow comforted by the way he was being held and the sweet voice in his ear. He eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Lovino opened his eyes as Antonio shifted to stand up. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, momentarily still in his dreams that masked to reality. The damp, coldness tugged him to the present and his heart dropped. Antonio was taking two goblets and plates from Tino and Eliazabeta. He was speaking to them in hushed tones. They hesitantly walked away, glancing at the boy.<p>

"Come eat," Antonio said gesturing to the food in his hand.

Lovino scrambled up and took it from him. They sat eating in silence. Why would Antonio be in here? Why was he dressed in peasant clothing? Lovino couldn't figure it out. He hugged his knees to his chest as he watched Antonio finish. He seemed so calm, as if he were eating with his brother and father in the royal chambers, their mother and Henriques wives sitting silently as the men talked. Finally he finished and Lovino got the courage to inquire once more.

"Toni, what's going on?" Lovino whispered.

"Henrique. I messed up, Romano. I…" Antonio glanced out of the cell and then back to Lovino. "I attacked my brother and ended up harming my father in the process. Father allowed Henrique to choose the punishment. We're getting lashed publically today...twenty each."

Lovino's stomach dropped and tears filled his eyes. He knew what lashes felt like. He never wanted to feel it again. He backed away near breaking down. He stared at Antonio as he continued. He told him that Henrique wanted to get rid of him, send him to labor slavery. He dropped to his knees, shaking his head.

"You promised…" Lovino whispered.

"I know. I intend to keep it."

"We only have a day! He's getting rid of me tomorrow."

"Exactly. We have a day." Antonio smiled at the boy and gestured for him to come to him. He kissed the boy's lips gently and rested his forehead against Lovino's. "I intend to keep my promise."

"Toni?" Lovino whispered shakily. He brought his eyes to the prince's. He was scared to ask the pressing question. "If...If you wanted, you can have me one last time. I wouldn't mind."

"Romano, I know how much you hate it," Antonio said softly.

"No. I wouldn't mind. Not you. It would be my pleasure, my prince."

Lovino watched as Antonio contemplated. He wanted to badly to feel what Antonio made him feel once more. He needed something to remember this kind prince with the green eyes that calmed him by. He willed Antonio to agree.

"Very well."

Antonio's lips were on Lovino's in an instant. He felt Antonio's greedy hands gripping him and tearing at the clothes. He closed his eyes and Antonio gripped Lovino's penis in his hand and pumped causing the boy to gasp and moan. He spilled his seed and felt wet fingers slip into him. Antonio, never breaking the kiss. Soon it was time. He felt Antonio push into him and he whimpered as the discomfort. Antonio would make it stop hurting. He would make him feel good like the last time.

Then he felt it. A smile spread on the boy's lips. Yes, this is what he wanted to be the last thing he felt before the harsh leather against his bare skin that would the start of the rest of his pitiful existence, but at least he had this. He didn't know what the feeling was he felt for this man, but he wanted to be near him. His body came alive when he touched him. His green eyes looking at him took the pain away. His smile put butterflies in his stomach. And this feeling...this feeling was the most amazing thing that his man did to him.

He climaxed moments before he felt the prince empty inside of him. He laid there panting as Antonio pulled his clothes on. His head was spinning and body alive from the remnants of his orgasm. Antonio nudged him.

"Get dressed."

Lovino scrambled to get dressed. He stared at Antonio who stared out the cell, waiting. A sudden urge came over Lovino. He stood from where he was sitting and approached the prince. He tugged on his tunic. Antonio turned giving Lovino the perfect access. He kissed Antonio's cheek and hugged his arms around his waist, resting his head on his chest. Antonio's arms wrapping around him and his head resting atop his own filled the boy with so much peace he was confused as to why.

* * *

><p>Antonio stood next to Lovino as their hands were tied with rope. He wasn't sure what had happened in that cell, but he knew that the boy had asked him to be with him. He had hugged him. Was this fondness reciprocated? He couldn't quite tell, but he was sure it was. The thought that they were going to be gone at sunrise and could be together happily was the only thing that was keeping him from falling apart.<p>

Henrique yelled to the crowd of subjects, explaining why they were there as a soldier tied the eldest of the three young children, who was no more than nine, to a tree standing in the square so that they were essentially hugging the tree. The child was crying and trying to pull away. The other two were being held firmly in place by two other soldiers.

"And now I will show that I give mercy to no one. No subject has the right to disrespect the crown."

Antonio closed his eyes as Henrique raised the whip. He winced at the sound of the leather meeting flesh and the child scream. Antonio hated himself. He had pushed these kids to talk to him. He had only wanted to good for the kingdom. He had underestimated how truly evil his family was. With each sickening crack, a scream was heard followed by sobs. Antonio opened his eyes as the child was cut away from the tree, exhausted and bloody. The child was thrown to his parents. The same routine followed with the other children who looked to be four and six to Antonio. His blood boiled at the cruelty.

"And this, my humble subjects, is none other than the royal whore. While he has not directly talked negatively about the crown, he has crossed me one too many times. His master, my brother, whom you see here, is unable to protect him. You see, my brother likes to talk with slaves and peasants. Many of you may think he's kind. Maybe he is, but he is the reason three children were whipped in front you. He likes to dress as a peasant and get information from you. He then tells our father. He is behind the punishments at the core."

Antonio panicked. This was not true. He did talk to peasants in their dress and tell his father, but he was only trying to help. He glanced at Lovino was silently crying next to him, trembling. Lovino knew that wasn't true...didn't he? He wished he could say something, anything to make sure that Lovino knew theses were lies.

He was ripped from his thoughts as Henrique cut the ropes binding his wrist and Lovino was pushed toward the soldier, who cut the rope on Lovino. Antonio watched in horror as Lovino sobbed and whispered against the tree, pleading. That perfect, beautiful boy had spent too much of his life pleading for the mercy of those inflicting pain upon him. Henrique threw an arm around Antonio.

"My brother shall make his first debut as prince of this fine kingdom. It is vital that a master keep his slave in check. This boy has been allowed to run amuck in our castle. It is high time he be whipped for his crimes. Twenty lashes at the hand of the master whom he so foolishly believed to be a friend."

Antonio stood horrified as Henrique placed the whip in his hand. His blood ran cold and his heart dropped. A lump rose in the man's throat. He shook his head as he stared at his brother, pleading.

"I can't...No," he whispered to Henrique.

"Do it or I'll kill him and you. I think a nice, slow torture that you'll be forced to watch as I dismantle him would be great, wouldn't you agree?" Henrique hissed in his ear.

Antonio swallowed and closed his eyes. He couldn't let that happen. The choices were both impossible. He took a few steps toward the boy who was sobbing louder now. Antonio took a deep breath before raising the whip above his head, tears pricking his eyes.

"Toni, please…" Lovino whispered.

Antonio threw the whip down and turned angrily toward his brother, eyes in a menacing glare, fists balled. He took a step toward his brother and grabbed him the front of his tunic.

"You are an evil ball of slime," the younger man hissed then glanced at the crowd. "I admit that I fooled you, all of you into thinking I was not of noble or royal blood. I did report to my father. Though you have understand that I was not employed by the hands of either of these miserable men. I truly care about every single one of you and I believe that it is my job to use my position as Prince to create a better life. Peasants are the foundation of our society. You build us up and make us great. How can we be royalty when there is nothing to rule? I kept it anonymous. I never named anyone. It seems that my father and brother have employed someone to follow me. I apologize for tricking you, but I only wanted to help."

"A great show, Antonio," Henrique laughed.

"Shut up!" Antonio hissed. "You may become king one day and I can guarantee you're going to slit Father's throat to do it. You're a sick twisted man who is going to bring Hispania to it's knees. I cannot believe that I shared the same womb that you once defiled. We are of the same man and of the same woman and you are evil. The look you get in your eyes before you hurt someone is that of an animal. Well I hope to see the day when you are brought to your knees, you vile, disgusting excuse of a man. You're nothing more than horse shit." Antonio spit at his brother's feet.

A blow struck him and he stumbled back. Henrique had slapped him, he realized. The man took a step toward the younger prince with an evil glare.

"For your insolence, this whore will pay. Thirty lashes and I'll make sure everyone of them rip off the flesh you so enjoy sucking."

Antonio's eyes widened as tears threatened once again. He glanced at the boy's beautiful body. He wanted to much to touch it, to kiss and caress that supple skin. He winced as the leather came hard on the boy's back splitting the skin. Again. A third and a fourth.

"Brother, I beg of you, do not punish him for the sin I've committed. Please. I beg." Antonio dropped to his knees, groveling and sobbing. He his body slumped so that he was at his brother's feet. "I beg you to stop. Give his remainder to me! Please!"

Antonio begged and pleaded for a few more moments before Henrique responded. He kicked Antonio's side and ordered a guard to tie the man up. He narrowed his eyes.

"And this, brother, is why you'll never be king. You grovel and beg and in front of peasants so less. And for what? A whore? A slave?" Henrique laughed and turned. "No, he'll get his lashes, but I will be kind and take away the added. You will watch as I continue."

Antonio sobbed as he heard the whip, saw the skin split and blood fall. The boy's screams piercing not only his ears, but his heart. When finally, twenty lashes had been thrown, Henrique continued to the horror of Antonio who yelled out that his brother was a liar. Lovino's legs had given out from the pain and he hung against the tree, sobbing.

Suddenly Henrique stopped, smiled at Antonio, wiped his brow and motioned for a guard to go toward Lovino. Antonio was relieved. Lovino would be safe soon enough. The soldier had a bucket with him. Antonio's brows knit. _What are they doing?_ Water was thrown on the boy who screamed and squirmed against his prison.

"What…?" Antonio stared from his brother to Lovino.

"Water...from the sea. He loves the sea, does he not?"

Antonio closed his eyes and hung his head as Lovino begged for the burning to stop. He knew it would last for awhile. Lovino was pulled off and tied again. His eyes were wet, rimmed red, and puffy as tears fell from the now green eyes. He was trembling, weak from the pain, blood loss and exhaustion. Antonio wanted to go to him, to kiss him and hold him and tell him he'd be okay. He intended to keep his promise.

Antonio was led to his fate. He was determined not to give Henrique the satisfaction of screams. He would endure it with the poise of a prince and the dignity of a man. He would not give in. He had to remain strong for the peasants. They needed to know that someone cared. He knew he was powerless, but they did not. They would see the cruelness of the crown and lose respect. Henrique would learn that the peasants were vital and if they turned on him, nothing could stop him. He choked back a scream as the leather came down upon his back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! <strong>_

_**I intended to end this on a happy note, but the chapter was getting long. So it's divided into two. I hope you enjoyed it. **_


	9. A New Chapter

Lovino sat on his bed, sobbing into his knees. He was still in so much pain. It hurt to move. Elizabeta had cleaned his wounds and wrapped a bandage around his thin torso. She had told him should would be cleaning and dressing them every few hours to keep an infection from occurring. He could still feel the leather pulling the skin away from his body, the blood running down and falling on the ground. He knees still shook from the weakness of blood loss and pain. The stinging fire of the salt water poured on him was still clearly remembered. The feel of alcohol being poured over the wounds by Elizabeta to help them heal and the paste that she swore would prevent scars still burned.

What was worse is that he couldn't get the image of Antonio being lashed and talking is so silently. The man seemed almost ready to pass out and his eyes brimming with tears, but never once did he open his mouth. It was almost as if the bastard had been trying to make a statement to him and the people. Antonio was stupid and idealistic in that way. Though still he wished he had heard him scream because then he wouldn't have worried they'd killed him. Antonio suffered the same fate as Lovino, extra lashes and sea water.

He wondered if his prince was sitting on his bed crying. Tino had been the one cleaning the prince's wounds. Tino and Elizabeta looked as though they were seconds from tears. The maid had taken his face in her hands asking him if he was okay, but he refused to speak. He offered her a kind smile instead and kissed her cheek, hugging her tightly. She had raised him, hadn't she? Lovino couldn't remember. All he knew is that he was closer those two than anyone else save maybe Lovino himself.

A small knock on his door pulled the boy erect. He feared that it was Henrique. He hissed a breath in as a new batch of tears filled his eyes as the skin tugged from his sudden movement. His heart leapt for joy when he saw Antonio standing tall with that stupid smiled on his face. If he was in pain, he hid it well. Lovino watched him as he filled the gap between him and sat on the bed.

"Lovi, I'm so sorry," he whispered brushing the tears off his face. "I should not have let my temper to me like I did. This is entirely my fault and you should not have been a part of it."

"We're at the mercy of the crown, Antonio. I've been at the mercy of my captors for years now. I barely remember what it was like not to belong to someone," Lovino sniffed and brushed the tears of his face with his sleeve. "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me," Antonio's voice was gentle, barely above a whisper. "Oh, Lovi, are you in much pain?"

The boy nodded. Antonio's pulled him gently to him, careful not to aggravate the deep lacerations. He held him close, their breathing in sync. Lovino waited for Antonio's hands to wander, begged them silently to. To his disappointment Antonio pulled away, running his hands up and down on soothingly.

"Lovi, I have a question for you."

"You keep calling me Lovi," the boy said softly.

"I'm sorry, Romano."

"No, I like the way you say it," he whispered, meeting Antonio's green orbs.

"Oh." A smiled danced on the prince's lips. "Lovino, do you know what love is? Not the love between friends, but the love between two people, like in marriage."

"Um, I, I can't say that I do. I was snatched away so young and I really haven't…" Lovino trailed off.

"Love is, well, love is where you always want the other person to be happy even if it means that you suffer because their happiness is so much more important than your own. It's where the sound of someone's voice is like music. A smile on your lover's lips can make the rain go away. A single touch can be like lightning. It's not always easy or happy, but for some reason, you are determined to go fix the problem because you know that it is bothering them and you don't want them to be unhappy," Antonio said quietly as he placed a hand on the younger boy's cheek, rubbing it absently with his thumb. "That is love. You are always thinking of how to make them happy."

"I don't...like how I wanted so badly for you…" Lovino looked down.

"Do you love me, Lovino?" Antonio asked, raising Lovino's face so that their eyes met once more.

"I don't know. I don't think I understand, but I wanted you to not be hurt. I wanted you to let me have all of your punishment. I…" Lovino shook his head and pulled away for a moment, letting out a shuddering breath. "I want to do this all the time."

Lovino jumped forward and wrapped an arm around Antonio's neck and a hand on his chest. He close his eye and pressed his lips hungrily to Antonio's. For a moment they stayed like before Lovino pressed more. Antonio allowed their tongues to mingle for a moment before Lovino just as suddenly broke away, burying his head in his arm. He slid his hand down the man's torso to his crotch.

"And...and more," he whispered, tears filling his eyes for another reason.

He was sure he'd be thrown away. It had always been made clear to him. He was not to ever initiate these kinds of interactions, these touches. Maybe what Antonio was describing was how he felt. He pulled away from Antonio once more and brushed his tears away again.

"I never want to be away from you. You make everything okay. You make me feel safe. I haven't felt that way in a long time."

"Lovino?"

The boy couldn't look up. He was so scared that if he did, he would only see disgust. Nobody could feel that way about him. _Antonio threw himself at his brother's feet to keep me safe_. The thought was like a ray of hope. He felt Antonio take his hands and then felt soft skin brush them. He glanced up and saw his hand being pressed to those lips.

"That's it. That's love. Do you a love me, Lovino?"

"I...I...I...yes," Lovino felt the blush cover his face.

"Lovi?" Lovino looked up.

"I love you too."

Lovino didn't even think. He and Antonio stared at each other for a moment before their lips crashed together. Hands explored. Lovino trembled as he straddled the older teen. He rocked his hips against Antonio. How many times had he done this before?

Memories flooded him from the brothel. He had been trained and forced to service the men as though he wanted them to touch him, wanted them to kiss him, wanted them inside him. How many men had he straddled and rubbed against? How many had he touched? Trailed kisses down their necks to their skin? How many times had he pushed a man's tunic away? Undressed? Allowed to undress him? Or fingered himself to make it hurt less because god knows they wouldn't?

But the thing was, this time, this time he wanted it. He wanted Antonio pressed against him. He wanted Antonio's hands running over him. He wanted to press his lips against the golden skin. He wanted to taste him. He had enjoyed his last two times with the man, but never had he engaged. He felt they were working together somehow.

He felt Antonio hard against him and it made his heart leap. He smiled into the kiss. Lovino brought himself closer to Antonio and removed his fingers before pushing his hips up. Antonio stopped him right before he lowered himself down. Tears filled the boy's eyes. Had he done something wrong?

"What did I do?" Lovino whimpered as Antonio gently pushed him away.

"Nothing. You're perfect," Antonio kissed him before he stood up and walked to a cupboard. "I just realized our first time in love shouldn't be painful or uncomfortable for you. I'm sorry I didn't think of this the other times."

Lovino watched as he opened a bottle and poured something into his head. He must have looked confused. Antonio let out a laugh as he dipped a finger in the liquid in his hand. He dabbed Lovino's nose with it before he began to coat his shaft in it.

"Olive oil. Have you ever used it?"

"Nobody would waste such fine things on whore slaves," Lovino said quietly.

"So all those times…"

"It hurt. Even with you it hurt, but you made it feel good."

"Well this won't hurt. Now where were we?" the man grinned.

Antonio climbed back on the bed and pulled Lovino back into his lap, kissing his neck as suckled and nipped in between. Lovino loved the feeling. It was new and familiar all at once. Never had he felt good with these touch until he met Antonio and these touches were electric.

Lovino placed his hands on Antonio's shoulders, pressing their chests together as he slowly lowered himself onto Antonio. He took slow breaths waiting for the pain that never came. He stared at Antonio when he realized the man was completely inside him now. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him deeply as he began and push himself up and down along the shaft. Antonio's hands were on his hips, carefully avoiding the lashes. The man was guiding the skilled boy.

He felt near orgasm and pulled away from Antonio's kiss. He buried his face in his shoulder. His legs were far too weak with pleasure to continue. Never had this happened before. He had always just gone until the other man was threw, but of course Antonio was different. Antonio continued the thrusting into the boy, who was breathing rapidly. He pulled away from Antonio as a wave ecstasy caused his back to arch and a moan to escape him. Antonio continued pumped the boy up and down until finally he felt the man empty inside him.

Lovino slipped off and laid against Antonio's chest as their bodies calmed, both careful not to touch each other's wounds. Lovino closed his eyes and breathed Antonio in. He felt fingers running through his hair. He didn't want to think about tomorrow. He didn't want to think about the future. There was only pain. He wanted live in this moment and stay forever in this prince's arms.

"Lovino?"

"Yes?" Lovino asked sitting up.

"I'm getting you out. We'll leave before sunrise. I met some men in the village, they're men of the sea, Lovi! They agreed to let me aboard. We have to be at the docks at sunrise. If you want to come with me, I'll ask Elizabeta to wake us when she has to rise to get the eggs from the hens. She doesn't like us being in pain."

"What happens if we get caught?" Lovino asked playing with the man's hands.

"Death for you," Antonio said after a moment.

"What happens to you?"

"Nothing. Maybe another whipping, but I can take it. You are worth every risk. though honestly if you were put to death, I'd die inside. I forget how many years you have been with me, but I can't imagine not seeing you every day for the rest of my life."

"And if we stay, I'm sold tomorrow. You're at the mercy of your brother."

"Yes."

"Let's go. I can't take this anymore," Lovino whispered, trembling.

"Then it's settled. We leave in the morning. I'll have Elizabeta pack us a few things." Antonio kissed Lovino before quickly dressing and running out of the room.

The boy was so intrigued by how quickly the young prince could dress himself. It was like an artform. Lovino fumbled to put his clothes on. Elizabeta had been teaching him since he first arrived, but he still found it rather difficult. He hated the buttons and strings.

He thought about it, life on the sea with Antonio. They could just lay together and be happy. He would no longer belong to anyone. The risks involved weren't bad. He never wanted Antonio to suffer another day, but the options of death or slavery before him, death was the better risk. He laid on the bed and closed his eyes. The pain from the wounds no longer bothered him. He could only think of tomorrow and what was to come.

* * *

><p><strong><em>For the readers who stuck with this through the terrible experience in Lovino's life, I love you. You did it! You got past the worst. It'll be really happy and cute for a few chapters. Things will get sad again though, but not nearly as sad as the beginning in my opinion anyway. Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. <em>**


	10. Bring Me the Horizon

The next morning, Lovino was woken by fingers running through his hair and soft kisses on his lips, cheeks and neck. A moment of panic took his body, but his eyelids fluttered open to the image of Antonio sweet smiling face and sparkling green eyes. Lovino smiled at him, reaching over to hug him causing the wounds to be pulled. He let out a soft yelp before pulling his arms back.

Antonio's face morphed from gentle to concerned almost instantly. He stood up and glanced over his shoulder at the door though no one was there. He looked back at Lovino, who had managed to sit himself up despite the discomfort.

"I'm going to have Elizabeta take care of your wounds again to show me what to do. She's sending supplies," he said softly. "But Lovi, when we go, I have to tie you up to be convincing. It will hurt. If we're to avoid getting caught, it's the only way."

Lovino's eyes dropped to the ground. He couldn't stand the thought of more pain, but he knew it would be over soon. He trusted Antonio. The prince had never once broken a promise. He was risking his life to get Lovino to safety. Why shouldn't Lovino trust him? Though part of him felt that it was too good to be true.

Suddenly the desire to be close to Antonio a final time bubbled up. He wanted to feel Antonio inside him. He wanted his hands traveling along his body, soft lips exploring him. The thought of Antonio whispering to him softly, his green eyes locked with Lovino's gold made the boy shiver.

It was odd and confusing. He had spent so much of his life being forced to allow that sort of intrusion and here he was, at the tender age of fourteen, still young despite being on the brink of adulthood, desiring this man. Part of him wondered if there was something wrong with him. The sickening thought that maybe he had wanted all those men to run their hands over him, their breath on his skin, kisses on his mouth and body, their gentials in his mouth, them manipulating his small form to violently thrust in and out of him, invaded his mind. What if his screams of pain were really screams of pleasure and he was just too young to realize? What if the feeling of wanting to cry as they touched him were tears of happiness? What if the feeling of wanting to vomit when he was made to suck on their cocks was anxious desire? Could the feeling of being worthless and unclean be that he needed a man with him?

He felt himself trembling, unable to hear what Antonio was saying. He didn't feel Elizabeta changing his dressing. Nothing outside of his mind existed. Antonio had described love to him last night, but what if he was wrong? Had those men in the brothel loved him? They always wanted him. Why had he never felt good with them? Why did it only feel good with Antonio? Antonio said he loved him. Does that make it feel good?

Lovino bit his lip as tears clouded his vision. There was so much he didn't understand. He was almost a man and he felt like a child. There was so much he wished to do. In Rome, he would have been learning about art, literature, science, philosophy, and politics. He'd be with his father and brother at the theatre as the best actors in the empire performed. He would have been courting for a wife and learning the roles of a caesar. Yet here he was not understanding anything.

He ran about the castle playing all day. He never had mature conversations about the meaning of life or about the gods and goddesses. Instead he talked to Antonio about going to the ocean and about seeing his family again. He never even spoke of Rome. The realization that he was a _child_ in an almost grown body humiliated him.

Antonio was in front of him now, kneeling before him with his face chin on his arms that were folded across the boy's lap. He was speaking, but Lovino didn't hear a word. He was angry that Antonio was leaving that behind. He knew that it wasn't a safe place, but the fact that Antonio could just say goodbye to the knowledge that only a few were given was difficult to understand. Antonio was able to learn about the world and the stars. He was free to travel and see and learn, and he was giving it up for the sea.

"Lovino?" Antonio's frantic voice finally penetrating his thoughts as he was shaken by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry...I...I was thinking," Lovino mumbled softly, his voice quivering.

"Are you scared?" Antonio asked softly as he took the boy's face in his hands.

"No."

"Then what is bothering you? You're so pale and you look about to cry. Oh god, and you're trembling."

"It just hurts," Lovino whispered brushing the tears away.

Antonio stood, arms crossed, as he examined the boy for a moment. He didn't look like he believed him, but didn't press the matter. Instead Antonio kissed him softly before instructing him to stand. He pulled out some ropes and took one of Lovino's hands, tying the rope to his wrist. He gently took the other, and pulled both arms together behind the boy's back. The position itself would have been uncomfortable, but with the wounds it was almost enough to make the boy cry out.

"You'll be okay. I promise," Antonio said softly as he picked up a couple bags. "I may be a little rough with you until we get far enough away. It's for appearances."

Lovino nodded and winced as Antonio took his arm in his hand and pulled him out of the room. They walked through the castle silently, Lovino waiting for Antonio to do something for revenge. He didn't know what he would do, but he knew that they couldn't leave without something vengeful happening.

A sudden sound of a door opening and footsteps caused the boy to freeze. Antonio grabbed his arm forcefully and pushed him into a small crevice in the wall. Lovino stumbled before falling, letting out a whimper. Antonio put a hand over his mouth and motioned for him to stay silent. Lovino nodded, and Antonio stood to look out. Lovino's heart was racing as he sat on his feet, waiting for the news.

"Shit, it's my dad's advisor," Antonio whispered. "I'm sorry about being rough. It's about to happen again."

Antonio helped Lovino to his feet quickly and pushed the boy in front of him. Lovino glued his eyes to the floor and walked. He understood the danger and why this was necessary, but part of him wanted the prince to be gentler with him. He was so tired of being pushed around and hurt. His body still ached and was exhausted. The boy trembled as they approached the man. He hoped and prayed that they wouldn't be stopped. Henrique was supposed to sell him.

"Your Majesty, what are you doing up so early?" the man asked, sending a sidelong glanced at the tied up boy.

"Selling this worthless slave. He's too old for fun, as you know."

"Didn't you throw yourself at your brother's feet for your whore just yesterday?" the man raised a brow.

"Unfortunately I had been suffering a minor lapse in judgement. I am much better now and in the mindset of a prince. I need to sell him so that I may marry. Father did say that I was not to be wed until I had matured. I am still not yet there, but I am hopeful."

Lovino could hear the feigned arrogance in Antonio's voice. He remembered when he was able to speak that way. He had been one of the most respected children in the land before he was kidnapped. He wondered if he'd ever be able to gain that back. He felt so pitiful and broken. He was terrified to speak to anyone save Toni.

"Majesty, if I may be so bold?"

"You may," Antonio said, his face stone.

"Would it be too much of a bother to possibly have a small go with the boy before you sell him? There are things men desire that are not fit for a lady, if you know what I mean."

Lovino glanced at Antonio. He wasn't sure what this man was talking about, but he saw something flash for a moment over Antonio's face before the teen spoke.

"Yes, Angelo, I know perfectly well what you mean, but I am afraid I must decline. You see, I need to get going before the sun rises."

"Nonsense, Toni," the man smirked, his voice losing all traces of respectfulness, "You know as well as I that the slave traders do not begin sales until midday. You are going so early. I may need to wake Henrique to be sure."

"Angelo, that is enough. I do not think that you are deserving to use the Royal Whore as you are merely a nobleman and not royalty. You are beneath me. If you go against my commands, I would be forced to order punishment."

"Listen up, you little brat, your father is on his deathbed," he hissed, sending a wicked wink to Antonio causing the prince to gasp. "Henrique is putting things into play and he's already succeeded phase one. We both know what your fate will be when that happens. Now step aside."

The man sent a threatening glared to Antonio who stepped back and nodded toward Lovino demanding that it be quick. The Roman gave a confused look until Angelo stroked his face gently. His heart sank with the realization. _What was Toni thinking?_ Angelo led Lovino back to the crevice and ordered Lovino to his knees before pulling himself out. Lovino closed his eyes and let out a shuddering sigh before he took the man into his mouth.

Angelo ran his hand through the boy's hair as the boy used his skill to the best of his ability. He needed to make the man come and then he could continue onward with Antonio. He ignored the thrusts and when Angelo pulled his head further to him. He focused on the task at hand to prevent the sickening feeling from setting in.

"Y-you know, it's so great th-that you're t-tied up. Your f-f-filthy hands do not have the r-r-right to touch m-me," Angelo gasped out

Lovino could sense the man getting close. He worked faster hoping he could be done with this once and for all. He could have cried with relief when the man unloaded in the back of his throat before he pulled away from the boy, Lovino licked his lips in an attempt to make sure that he was clean, the salty sweetness lingered in his mouth making him feel nauseous.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Angelo called as he walked away.

Antonio appeared moments later explaining that it was the only way to get Angelo to leave without being put on alert. He wiped the boy's mouth with his sleeve and pulled him to his feet. Lovino refused to speak. He had doubts about this journey. They were already detected. He had known it was too good to be true.

Before long they found themselves outside, Lovino was shocked. He gaped at Antonio for a moment before hurrying to keep pace. Antonio's eyes were darting around every which way as he walked. Lovino found it nerve wracking. As they were leaving the castle grounds, Lovino was barely able to keep up with the older boy.

"T-Toni, wait!" Lovino called as he stumbled along.

"I'm sorry, Lovino. We need to walk fast. I don't trust Angelo. I know he got what he wanted, but…" his voice caught and he shook his head taking Lovino's arm gently to help him stay on his feet at the quick pace. Lovino noticed glistening tears in the prince's emerald eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Henrique and Angelo killed my father, Lovino,' he hissed looking around. "We're not safe."

"What?" Lovino gasped.

"Angelo, he said that my father was on his deathbed. He was fine the day before the whipping, but I have not seen him since. I heard whispers from the servants. Tino and Elizabeta won't speak of him. When he said that Henrique had completed step one, I knew what that meant. Hurry up, we need to get to the docks."

The two walked hurriedly and eventually met the sandy shores. Antonio was also tossing gold coins from the bag in his hand for the peasants to find when the sun rose every so often along the way. The older teen scanned until the coast until his eyes locked on something in the distance and he pulled Lovino behind him. The boy could barely walk on the sand tied up like this, but Antonio was too focused to notice. He kept muttering that he was going to get Lovino to safety.

They approached two rather tall blond men who were bickering about something, but stopped suddenly when Antonio greet him. The three spoken in familiar tones as Lovino studied them. Their accents were strange. He had never heard it before. One man had his hair tied back and his blue eyes danced as he gazed at him. The other wore a scowl on his face and had shorter hair. His green eyes were filled with fire.

"What is this?" the grumpy looking man asked gesturing toward Lovino.

"He's my slave. I wish to bring him with me," Antonio smiled.

"Slave?" the man laughed and nudged the other who laughed as well. "Why, my fellow, there are no slaves on my ship. I know you're a royal now, but obviously not in good standing with the king. Once your run away with us, your blood doesn't matter. We have the captain, myself, and the first mate, Francis, and then the crew. He's not a slave anymore. Cut him loose."

"Arthur, I'm amazed with you! You're loosening up!" Francis smiled.

"What? Why?" Arthur glared before gasping. "Wait! No. He cannot come! It will throw us off! No. I cannot have odd numbers on my ship. It's bad luck. We'll sink!" Arthur seemed almost frantic.

"Then take him. He needs to be returned to Rome."

"Rome? Why Rome?" Francis asked, narrowing his eyes.

"That's his home. He's been kidnapped and forced into slavery. He must be returned. I promised him years ago. I intend to keep my promise," Antonio said, his gaze unwavering.

"He's too young to work the ship! Everyone has a job and he cannot do anything!" Arthur protested.

"Please! I beg of you! I need him to be safe."

"He has no skill," Arthur insisted. "He's small and no use to us. You must have a job to eat."

"There must be something he can do! Please!" Antonio's voice was almost desperate.

"I can be the ship's whore," Lovino said suddenly, his voice stronger than he realized. He didn't know where it came from since sleeping with strange men is what he wanted to get away from, but what if he did want it? Maybe that was why he wanted to be with Antonio.

Arthur and Francis stared at him, shocked. Antonio had tears in his eyes. Lovino shifted uncomfortably. He looked at the sea. He wanted to run to it and it carry him far away.

"I'm sorry?" Arthur asked, glancing at Francis.

"I can be the ship's whore," Lovino said slowly, his voice shaking. "Whatever anyone wants. Full service. I'm very good. I've been a prostitute since I was eight. I'm nearly fourteen, if not so already. I loose track."

"Eight?" Francis' eyes opened wide.

"That's almost half your life," Arthur said, appalled.

"Yes, so you see, I am good. Right, Toni?"'

"Um...uh...y-yeah," the prince whispered. "He's almost a man. That's why I need to get him out of here. He'll be sold if he stays. I need him safe. Take him."

"I hate slavery. It's vile," Arthur glared at the sand. "And kidnapped children forced into that nonsense…"

"You know what Arthur, I don't believe Augustus has come back. He's late. He was last seen with a woman. We do have additional room for one more on the ship now. We can take them both and still have an even number."

"Oh yes. Very good. Let's go then, as long as all the jobs must be taken care of!"

Arthur turned on his heel, grabbing Francis' arm and shouting to the crew that they needed to move out. Antonio cut the ropes away from the boy's wrists and pulled him onto the ship. He pulled Lovino into a tight hug and kissed his lips gently once they were safely aboard. Antonio refused to let anyone touch his young prince. Lovino would not be defiled again. They would find his brother. The boys would be returned to Rome. The prince's heart sung as he hear the wind whip the sails and the ship move away from his Hispania and into the open waters.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for reading. Please review!<em>**


	11. Fate

_**Please excuse any errors. I'll fix them tomorrow.**_

* * *

><p>Lovino sat in the shade, hugging his knees as he watched Arthur doing some summoning thing he always did. Arthur had come from a village that was heavily rooted in the use of magic and spirits. Lovino didn't quite understand it, but the captain swore by it. Francis would draw a sword to anyone who dared to even question him, though he would make fun of the man constantly. The boy found their relationship quite odd. They seemed almost always at each other's throats and mocking one another or bickering over the slightest thing, but if you so much as spoke one word against the other you'd be begging for your life.<p>

His first week of he'd been on this ship, Antonio had made a point that Lovino was with him. Nobody was to touch the boy. An elder on the ship, Gilbert, had taken a fondness to him. Lovino reminded him of his younger brother who had perished in battle as a child. He had been about Lovino's age when he'd died. It had been after that Gilbert had left home. He felt responsible for his brother's death. He knew he had been too young, but he allowed him to fight anyway. The very thought of anyone touching Lovino with perversion against the boy's consent disgusted him. He became extremely protective of the child.

Life on the sea was peaceful. With Antonio and Gilbert, he didn't worry. He liked Francis and Arthur despite how odd he found them. He smiled and sipped on the wine he had been given. Antonio and Gilbert were suddenly in front of him.

The two had become fast friends since they stopped Lovino from being used by one of the men on the crew. He apparently wasn't on the good side of Arthur or Francis considering how they threw him off the first port they got to. Gilbert had been close to Francis, so when Antonio was brought in the three became fast friends much to Arthur's discontent. He found them obnoxious as a group and Lovino couldn't say he disagreed, but it was entertaining.

"Hey, Lovi!" Antonio smiled, leaning over to peck him on the cheek.

Lovino moved over to sit in Antonio's lap and lean against his chest. It was so much comfortable and warm than sitting on the cold, damp wood of the ship. There was the familiar security as Antonio wrapped his arms around the boy. Gilbert smiled at them.

"You two are cuter than kittens. How are you enjoying your days, kid?" he asked with a smirk.

"They're okay. Sort of boring," Lovino muttered playing with his shirt.

"Well it's a good thing I showed up! I have so many stories to tell you. See, I tell stories to the crew. It gives the morale and I'm awesome, so naturally so is my life."

"Please tell me one!" Lovino smiled.

"Okay! So I was probably about twenty years old and new to the ragabond life. I was living life on a ship full of roughards. We drank a lot, almost always drunk and feeling. Well one night, I am woken to the sound of the waves crashing against the sides of the ship and the thunder and lightning. The rain's pouring down hard, but something is off. I go up to the deck and find a ship as come up right along side us. It's hard to see in the storm, so I'm using the side of the ship to guide me. My foot hits something and I'm horrified to see the captain has already been slaughtered, his throat cut. I like ther err on the side of caution in these situations. I'm determined to save my crew. I pull out a sword in one and a dagger in the other. I see more men including the first mate, dead. I realized I was all that was left of the crew. That's when it happened. I heard a sound to my left and lunged, stabbing a man. I fight off this entire ship and gained myself a lovely ship all my own, well two in fact! I ditch the old one. Blood has a nasty smell and stains the wood. I lost that ship, but that's a story for another day," Gil smiled leaning back.

"You're a strong fighter, Gilbert. I'd like to fence with you one day," Toni smiled.

"Any time. Don't worry, I'll go easy on you!"

Toni laughed and was called to help swab the decks. Lovino sighed and watched the man leave. Gil sat next to him and nudged him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Gil, did you really fight off all those men?" Lovino asked, eyes wide.

"Sure did! See this scar here on my cheek? Fella got me good, but I pulled his bowels out on my sword. The bastard would of killed me had I not acted," Gil winked at the boy.

"I wouldn't have known what to do. I've never been trained with swords," Lovino picked at the wood.

"Are you serious? You can't be serious!" Gil asked, shocked.

"I am. I...I have been a sex slave since I was eight or nine. I don't even remember anymore. I never learned." Lovino blinked back the tears of embarrassment. Every self respecting man should know how to wield a sword.

"An the bronze prince boyfriend of yours never taught you?" Gilbert glanced over to where Antonio was laughing as he cleaned.

"No. Slaves weren't allowed weapons."

"I'll teach you. Franny and I have sword duels often as you've seen to keep up our practice. It's fun and it's important. A man needs to know these things. Men...boys who aren't skilled wind up dead."

"I'd like for you to teach me!" Lovino smiled and looked up to see Gil wiping tears out of his eyes.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Lovino felt a panic rise in him. He was so used to being struck.

"Nah, kid, you're fine. I, uh, I got some salt water in my eye. Stings like a bitch," Gilbert laughed.

"Gilbert, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course! The awesome me has plenty of awesome knowledge to spread."

"What happened to your brother? You said he died at my age, but a I am not yet a man. You said that's how you wound up here."

Gilbert tensed and stood up. He stared into the ocean, his jaw clenched. The usual smile had fallen from his face making the man's true age more apparent as well as the hard lifestyle he'd lived. He glanced back at Lovino.

"You've told me your story, so I suppose it's only right for me to do the same." Gilbert sat down. "My kid brother was about six years younger than I and he was annoying as hell. The little bastard followed me around like a lost puppy, but of course I felt too old to be around a child. I wasn't as nice as Toni. I pushed him aside. I refused to play with him and teach him the art of swords. Rome was attacking Germania and I was expected to fight. I didn't realize the boy was running behind me in his is armor that was too big for his body. We were on the battlefield and, um, I hear his voice scream my name. I turn just in time to see his throat be gashed open by a Roman soldier while another slashed his back. His legs gave out so suddenly. The one who slashed his throat stabbed him hard in the stomach with his sword and ripped out his intestines."

Gilbert closed his eyes and took a few shaking breaths, tears falling down his cheeks. Lovino took his hand and squeezed it. Gilbert hugged him.

"I run over and kill both soldiers were they stood over him, pulling his innards out showing him as he lay unable to stop it. The Romans are evil, Lovino. I know you're a Roman, but…" the man shook his head. "He was only fourteen. He wasn't a man. He wasn't old enough to fight, but he followed me! I didn't notice! I should have protected him!" Gilbert shook. "And I kneeled down beside him. His eyes...Lovi, his eyes were full of tears. He was so scared. I didn't know if there was a way to save him. I hoped, but as I assessed him, I knew he was gone. Blood shot out of his throat with each beat of his heart. He tried to speak, but there was no sound. Blood poured out of his mouth and he was choking on it! His hands were holding his intines. He was crying and his eyes were begging me to save him. He was scared and in pain and I couldn't do anything. I remember placing my hand on his throat hoping to keep the blood in him, but it was no use. I told him I was sorry, that I loved him. He took two last gasping breaths before he was still, so still. His eyes stared up at the sky and I...I noticed they weren't scared anymore. There was nothing their. I moved my hand and there was no more blood pulsing out of his body. I sobbed over my baby brother. I begged to be killed by the Romans, to be captured and tortured. They love torture. Nothing. I sobbed over my dead brother and knew I couldn't face my mother. It was my job to make sure he knew how to use a sword and I didn't want to be around him. He was too young, I thought. The Romans had easily disarmed him. He was obviously clumsy with the sword, didn't know how to hold it properly. That's when he had screamed for me. I ran away."

Gilbert shook next to him as he gripped his elbows. Lovino had never seen the man so distraught. The story brought a lump in his throat. He couldn't imagine his brother dying before his eyes. It must have been traumatic. He laid his head against the German and closed his eyes. Imagines flashed through his mind, causing him to be sick.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review.<strong>_


End file.
